Drift Racer
by Lulu222
Summary: Bella's a drift racer and is very famous.She's from Spain and has a pashion for racing.She lives with her 'Dad'-Charlie in Forks,as Bella falls for a certain Cullen but will she decide to stay or leave ? Will she have to give up her dream ? Read to find out ;) (P.S:Way better than it sounds and Vampires can sleep in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:Hey ! This is my first drift racing story so if some of it doesn't make sense I'm very sorry.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was standing in front of my closet looking for something to wear when my phone was my friend,Kate.

**Our Conversation**

**Bella:**Hey,Kate.

**Kate:**Hey,what are you up to ?

**Bella:**Looking for something to wear,why ?

**Kate:**I'm outside,hurry up.

**Bella:**You are ?

**Kate:**Yeah hurry up.

**Bella:**Okay come in.I'll be down in a second.

**Kate:**You don't think I've tried that it's locked and I didn't want to break your door in.

**Bella:**Ugh fine.1 second.

**End Conversation**

I ran vampire speed down the stairs and opened the door.

''Hey !'',She smiled.

I hugged her quickly still only in my bra and underwear.''Hey ! Be right back.'',I smiled running back in to my room.

I decided on a black tank top and really short shorts.I threw them on and ran back down the was reading one of my racing magazines.

''What are you doing ?'',I asked approaching her.

She turned to face me and grinned.''Oo sexy.'',She winked.

I surveyed myself and smiled.'' are you here so early ?'',I asked sitting beside her.

She turned on the coach to face me again.''I wanted some extra time to look at your car.'',She laughed.

I grinned.''Okay let's go see my baby then.''

We walked vampire speed to my car in the car glowed as the door was open and the sun was let in.

''Wow ! Is it just me or does she get more gorgeous every time ?'',Kate laughed.

''Oh trust me she does.'',I laughed back.

''Who did this paint job ? It's brilliant.'',Kate smiled gliding her hand over the bonnet.

''I did.'',I said grinning at her expression.

''WHAT ?'',She gasped.

''Yup pretty good right ?'',I smirked.

''Good ? Good ? It's fucking amazing.'',She exclaimed.

''Thanks now we better get going so we can get a good look around.'',I smiled hopping in.

Kate got in seconds later and as I turned the key the car purred to life.I smiled and pulled out of the garage.I hit 120 as soon as I was in the clear from hitting anyone's house.

When we got to the track there was already five others waiting.I pulled into the shed and shut off the I eased the door open I heard gasps.

''Oh my god ! It's Maya Cacachi !'',Someone shouted.

''Fuck ! A fan.'',I muttered to Kate.

She laughed to herself as two men ran over to me.

''Man ! She's even hotter in person.'',He whispered to the other.

The friend nodded in agreement still looking me up and down.

''Hey,Maya,huge fan.'',The smaller of the two grinned.

''Thanks.I'm glad you came over.I love meeting my fans.'',I lied.

''Really ? Well it's an honour to have you here racing in our town.'',He grinned.

'' I live nearby so it's not so much your town it's more our town.'',I smirked.

''Mm..'',He nodded.

The other one was still staring at me and it was starting to irritate me.''Hey,you.'',I said nodding towards him.

''Yeah.'',He grinned.

''You okay there ?'',I asked.

''Yeah why ?'',He asked confused.

''Because you keep staring at me !'',I accused.

''Well it's hardly my fault you're smoking hot.'',He said back in the same irritable voice I used.

''Oh I am,am I ?'',I smirked.

''Yeah you are.'',He said passively.

''Well thank you.'',I smiled.

''Anytime, the way my name is Emmett and this is my friend Jasper.'',He chuckled.

''Nice to meet is my friend Kate.'',I smiled as Kate and I offered our hands.

They shook them eagerly.''Pleasure.'',Jasper smiled.

''So you two race ?'',I asked.

''No we watch.'',Jasper said.

''Oh you ever been to one of my races ?'',I asked.

''Emmett has been to all of 's kinda in love with he hardly drags me along with him.'',Jasper laughed a soft soothing laugh.

''Thanks alot Jasper !'',Emmett muttered boxing Jasper's arm.

I laughed.''You like racing ?'',I asked Emmett.

''Yeah love it.I only really come to watch you.'',He murmured.

'' means alot.'',I smiled.

He grinned in response making Kate and I laugh.''I like you two.'',I decided.

''Really ?'',Emmett asked eagerly.

''Yeah you're the first of my fans I haven't wanted to pull my gun on.'',I smiled.

''You have a gun ?'',Jasper asked.

''Yep.'',I grinned pulling it out of my shorts.

''Nice !'',They grinned as Kate and I laughed.I put my gun back in my shorts.

''Have you ever seen my races up close ?'',I asked.

'' 't afford them.'',Emmett sighed.

''Well that's about to change.'',I smiled laughing at their expressions.

''Really ?'',Emmett asked.

''Sure thing,Hot me.'',I winked turning and walking to the stands.

They followed behind me and as we reached the front row seats I was greeted by my cousin,Mike and another of my best friends,Angela.

''Hey-'',Angela was cut off by my hand signal.

I pulled her and Mike to the side.''They don't know my real name is shut the fuck it ?'',I said sternly.

'' are they ?'',Angela asked.

''Some 't worry they're good.I like them.'',I said.

''Who wouldn't ? They're yummy !'',Angela exclaimed.

''I know right ?'',I laughed.

''Yeah.I'd do them.'',She grinned.

''You can't have Emmett ! He's all mine girl !'',I laughed winking.

''Ugh you two are such sluts !'',Mike complained.

''I know I am.'',I laughed.

Angela made a disgusted face.''I AM NOT !'',She yelled.

''Hey ! What's going on over here ?'',Kate asked.

''Nothing on.'',I said walking back to Emmett and Jasper.

''Sorry about guys can sit here.'',I smiled gesturing to the seats in front of me.

''Here ?'',Emmett asked.

''Yeah,why is that a problem ?'',I asked confused.

''No it's brilliant.I've just never had a front row seat to any of your races.'',He said.

''Aww poor that's about to change.'',I winked.

''Really ?'',He asked bemused.

''Yep !'',I laughed.

The voice sounded over the speakers,''Race in five minutes.''

''Kate keys !'',I green keys were placed in my hands.''Okay boys.I'll be in the green and keep your eyes on me.'',I grinned.

''How could I not ?'',Emmett smirked.

I smiled and walked to my car.I hopped in and turned the key in the ignition.I drove to the starting was two other cars there a yellow and a blue.

The woman came out and raised her arm with the red then dropped it and held up a green car roared as I set off leaving the other two cars about 10 feet behind me.

I hit 180 on my first turn pulling the emergency brake and did a perfect drift.I was at 200 on the second then 230 on the third.

I crossed the finish line in under 5 minutes and the blue and yellow tied 2 minutes after.I turned around and drove back to the starting line.I was greeted there by Angela,Kate,Mike,Emmett and Jasper.

''So guys what do you think ?'',I asked.

''You're...you're amazing !'',Emmett exclaimed.

''Thanks.'',I grinned passively.

''No I'm were amazing.'',He grinned.

''Okay,come on let's get home girls and Mike.'',I smiled.

''It was great meeting you.'',They grinned turning to walk away.

I grabbed their hands before they could fully turn.''Want to come over to mine for a bit ? Get to know each you're the first of my fans that I don't want to pull my gun on.'',I smiled.

''Sure.'',Emmett grinned.

''I could do that.'',Jasper smiled.

''Keep up if you can.'',I smirked hopping into my car as Kate followed.

The others got in their cars and followed behind me to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''Bella,I forgot to ask earlier where's your Dad ?'',Kate asked as we drove to my house.

''Work.'',I said blankly.

''Won't he be pissed when he comes home to see his kitchen filled with people ?'',She asked.

''Just so long as he doesn't find my stash,we're good.'',I laughed.

''Bella,I thought you gave up drugs.'',She yelled.

''Where did you get that idea ?'',I asked pulling into the garage.

''Emm.. well let's see I haven't seen you do drugs in a while and 2 months ago you said you gave them up !'',She yelled.

''I did ?'',I said biting my lip to stop from laughing.

''Yes !'',She exclaimed.

''Oops ?'',I tried,shrugging.

''You are so dead'',She laughed.

''Try me !'',I challenged going into a crouch.

''Later,here comes your guests.'',She laughed pointing to Angela,Mike,Jasper and Emmett.

''Saved by some .'',I laughed.

''Whatever !'',Kate giggled.

''GUYS OVER HERE !'',I yelled gesturing for them to follow me in to the house.

I walked in to the house and was trailed by the others.I walked straight to the kitchen.I grabbed plates,bread,peanut butter and jelly.

I began making sandwiches for everyone.''What are you doing we can't eat human food.'',Kate whispered.

''I know we're not going to eat they're for Mike and Angela.'',I whispered back.

''Why are you being so some for Emmett and Jasper !'',Kate argued.

''I am but they're not going to eat them.'',I whispered back.

''Why wouldn't they ?'',Kate asked not getting my point.

''Kate they're vampires they're not going to admit it if I ask them so I have to get them to admit it themselves by making them eat the sandwiches and when they refuse I'll ask why and then they'll make up some excuse and then I'll confront .'',I informed her.

''Okay.'',She laughed.

I continued with the sandwiches in silence even when everyone else I was finished I filled the plates with sandwiches.

''There you go.'',I smiled handing Mike,Angela,Emmett and Jasper a plate.

''You two not having any ?'',Jasper asked.

''We're not hungry.'',Kate replied.I nodded in agreement.

''You sure ?'',Emmett asked staring at me.

''Yeah !'',I grinned.''Go ahead it's okay,I didn't poison them.'',I laughed.

''I'm sure you didn't'',He chuckled picking it up hesitantly.

''You don't seem so sure.'',I pressured.

''I'm sorry we can't eat this.'',Jasper said pushing the plate away from him.

''Yes we can.'',Emmett said going to bite.

Jasper stopped him.''Give it obviously knows.'',Jasper sighed.

''You do ?'',Emmett asked putting the sandwich down.

'' 's pretty both have the same colour skin as Kate.'',I smiled.

''So you're not a vampire ?'',Jasper asked.

''Yes I I'm tan because I'm people are tan.'',I smiled

''I thought vampires were supposed to be pearly white ?'',Emmett asked.

''Emmett the whole family have told you this all vampires are Benjamin and Eleazer,our cousin and aren't pearly white as you say like us.'',Jasper explained.

''Oh I forgot.'',Emmett smiled making a funny face causing everyone to laugh.

''You're uncle and cousin is Alistair and Benjamin ?'',Kate and I asked simultaneously.

''Yeah,do you know them ?'',Jasper asked.

''Yeah,Benjamin's a great friend of ours.'',I smiled.

''Oh my cousin's best friends with Maya Cacachi ! AWESOME !'',Emmett bellowed.

''You're unbelievable.'',Jasper sighed smacking his palm off his forehead.

''It's grand,Jasper.I like the extatic vibe he gives 's interesting.'',I laughed.

''Oh you like that huh ?'',Emmett said huskily cocking a brow.

''I do.'',I whispered seductively.

''We're still here !'',The others laughed.

''I know.'',I laughed grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge.

''We can't drink that.'',Kate said.

''I know but I want to try some and I'm sure Mike and Angela wouldn't mind some.'',I smiled popping the cork.

I poured two glasses for Mike and Angela and then took a gulp straight from the bottle.

''Ughh... that's wants some ?'',I asked offering the bottle to them.

''I'll try it !'',Emmett said taking the bottle from me.

He took it and downed half the bottle then made a face.''Ew.. How do you two drink that ?'',He asked Mike and Angela.

They just shrugged and Emmett offered the bottle to Kate and Jasper and they both backed away.''No thanks I don't think I could handle throwing it up later.'',Kate said sitting on the couch.

''Me either.'',Jasper said sitting beside her.

''They'd be perfect together.'',Emmett whispered in my ear scaring me.

''Ahh ! What the fuck Emmett ? You scared the crap out of me.'',I laughed at my high-pitched squeal.''Oh shut the fuck up !'',I pouted.

''Fiesty.I like it !'',Emmett chuckled.

''Oh you like that huh ?'',I laughed mimicking Emmett's expression earlier.

''Yeah.'',Emmett laughed.

''Well then,you for a little wrestling match ?'',I asked seductively.

''Always.'',He chuckled huskily going into a crouch.

I too went into a crouch.I heard Kate and Jasper moving furniture and Mike and Angela deep in conversation.

''Who do you think will win ?'',Mike asked.

''I'd say,Bella.'',Angela laughed.''She can be quite vicious !''

''Bella ?'',Emmett asked.

''Thanks alot Angela '',I growled.

''Did I miss something ?'',Kate and Jasper asked simultaneously.

''Nice one, to fuck things up !'',I growled again still in my crouch.

''Is she going to attack me ?'',Angela asked Kate in a panicky voice.

''I don't 's pretty unpredictable.'',Kate laughed.

''Does anyone want to tell us what's going on ?'',Jasper asked.

''Fine !'',I growled straightening.''My real name is Bella Swan.I'm Spanish and I live here with my Dad... Cacachi is my race name and I never let fans know my real one because I don't need any crazed fans stalking me now thanks to Angela that's ruined.'',I sighed.

''Oh.'',was all Jasper could say.

''Yeah so now I guess I have to 's a shame though I really like it I have to before things get out of ... how do I tell Charlie ?'',I sighed running to the stairs.

Emmett grabbed my hand before I could go to my room.''Please don't leave.'',He pleaded.

''Eh I think it's a little early in this relationship for you to be acting like my boyfriend.I know I'm irresistable and all but I don't think so just yet.'',I laughed going to run again but he grabbed me by the waist and planted me in front of him.

''As irresistable as you are that's not what I meant.I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I had driven you away from you're family,friends and the place you love.'',He sighed.

''That's very sweet but I have to go.'',I said struggling against his grasp.

''No you don't.I swear on my existance that I will never tell anyone you're secret.'',He smiled gazing into my eyes.

''Me either.'',Jasper chimed in.I laughed at him.

''Please don't leave.I'd like to get to know you better.'',He pleaded.I could see real emotion in his eyes.

''Okay I'll stay if you let go of me.'',I sighed.

''Of course.'',He chuckled.

''Aww.. so cute.'',Angela and Kate giggled.

''Shut the fuck up or you're going to wish you never said anything.'',I snapped.

''Touche.'',They giggled.

''Okay are we watching TV or am I going to have to kill you two ?'',I asked.

''TV !'',They yelled.

I walked to the couch and sat down at the edge and before Kate could sit beside me Emmett plopped down in the empty spot,winked at me then took the remote.

''What's he doing ?'',I mouthed to Kate and Angela.

''I don't know.''They mouthed back giggling.

I gave them the finger and sat back in my seat.

''What do you want to watch ?'',Emmett asked.

It took me a few minutes to realise he was talking to me.''Oh um.. I don't care whatever you want to watch.'',I then I got a text message.

It was from Kate._Such a gentleman._ I picked up the vase on the coffee table and threw it at her.

''Ah !'',Kate squealed.

''Serves you right.'',I snapped sitting back on the couch.

''You okay ?'',Emmett asked as he flicked on the sports channel.

''Yeah I'm fine.'',I sighed.

''You don't seem you sure ?'',Emmett whispered.

''Yeah I'm grand thanks for asking.'',I giggled smiling up at him.I turned my attention back to the TV.''Oh come on Lakers ! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ?'',I yelled.

''You know football ?'',Emmett gasped.

''Yeah why ?'',I asked confused.

''OH MY GOD ! I FUCKING LOVE THIS GIRL !'',Emmett boomed.

''Thanks.'',I said unsure of his reaction.

Everyone laughed at Emmett which made me feel at game ended at 5:30 p.m.

''Sorry but Cahrlie's going to be home in half an hour so I'm going to have to ask you to get the fuck out of my house.'',I said standing from the couch.

''Aww... '',They moaned.

''Quit you're moaning and get the fuck out.'',I said sternly.

''Touche.'',They muttered.

''I heard that !'',I laughed.

Emmett came into the kitchen suddenly.''Bella ?'',He asked.

''Yeah Emmett ?'',I asked binning the empty bottle of wine.

''Um.. could I have your number ? And maybe call you sometime ?'',He asked shying away from me.

''Of course,give me your phone and call me whenever.'',I smiled passing him my phone and taking his.

I typed my number in as he did his and passed it back.''Thank to you later ?'',He grinned.

''Sure and thanks for calling me Bella not Maya.'',I smiled kissing him.

He grinned down at me and then walked out of the and Jasper left first.I waved them off blowing a kiss to beeped in return and I mouthed ''Call me.' to Emmett before they drove away.

''See ya,B.'',Kate,Angela and Mike smiled hugging me and kissing my cheek.

''Bye,Guys.'',I laughed.

''And girl you better call me later.'',Kate called to me as she reached her car.

''Me too.'',Angela giggled over her shoulder.

''I you too,Mike.'',I said as they hopped into their cars.

I watched them drive away and then turned and walked back into the house.I was finished cleaning everything up when Charlie pulled up the drive way.

''Hey,Dad.'',I smiled greeting him as he came in the door.

''Hey,what are you up to ?'',He asked hanging up his police jacket.

''I was just cleaning up the kitchen.'',I said as he came in.

''Why ?'',He asked taking the bowl of grapes from the counter.

''Angela,Mike and Kate came over.'',I said not mentioning that I had Emmett or Jasper over.

''Oh did you guys have fun ?'',Charlie asked sitting on the couch.

''Yeah,Dad.I'm going upstairs.'',I said running up the stairs vampire speed.

I went into my room closed the door and threw off my shorts and top.I then placed my gun on my dresser.I started looking through my wardrobe for something to wear to the beach.I got agitated and pulled a box out from under my bed.

I climbed onto my bed and sat down searching through the box.I eventually found the weed I had hidden.I began smoking it when Jacob walked in.

''WHAT THE FUCK JACOB ? DO YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK !'',I yelled trying to put out the weed.

''Are you smoking weed ?'',He asked walking in further revealing that the rest of the pack were with him too.

''Yes but do not tell Charlie or he'll kick me out.'',I said throwing the rest of it back into the bag,then into the box and then under my bed.

''Wow ! You sure have changed a lot since you first moved here.'',Jacob said sitting on my bed.

''Yeah,yeah.I know I'm tan,taller,my hair's longer and you think I'm gorgeous get over it !'',I snapped.

''Wow ! What did Pheonix do to you ?'',Paul asked catiously moving closer.

''It made me grow up and realise I don't have to be afraid or shy anymore.'',I said.''Now do I get a proper welcome or are you just going to stand there and stare at me ?'',I asked putting my hands on my hips.

''But you're not wearing any clothes.'',Someone said.

''So ? We're family.'',I said holding out my arms.

''Anyone object to hugs ?'',I smirked.I then got attacked by everyone except for someone I didn't recognise.

''Hey,Bella.'',They all chuckled.

''Hey,Guys.'',I laughed.''Can you let me go for a second ?'',I asked.

''No not really.'',Sam laughed.

''Sam you have you really want me to tell her that you were hugging a nearly completely naked teenager ?'',I giggled.

''What are you talking about ? Emily's here !'',Sam chuckled.

''She is ? Where ?'',I asked pushing everyone else off of me.

Just then Emily popped out of nowhere.''EMILY !'',I yelled lunging for her.

''BELLA !'',She squealed hugging me.

''Oh my look lovely.'',I smiled hugging her tighter.

She stepped back.''Me ? Have you looked in a mirror lately ?'',She giggled gesturing to me.''You look beautiful.''

''Thanks Emily.'',I grinned showing my teeth.

''Bella ?'',Jacob asked.

''Yeah,Jake ?'',I said turning to face him.

''What's with your teeth ?'',He asked.

''Oh yeah.I'm a vampire ! Surprise !'',I growled at me.''Don't worry I won't attack any of you're family.'',I smiled.

''Okay.'',Jacob grinned giving me a proper hug.

''What are you doing,Jake ?'',Sam growled.

''Giving,my little sister a hug !'',He said.

''Hey I may be smaller than you but I'm still older.'',I pouted.

''And better looking !'',Paul chimed in.

''Thanks,Paul.'',I grinned winking at him.

''Anytime,Bella.'',Paul chuckled.

The boy was still backing away from me trying to escape my room.

''Hey,Jake ?'',I asked.

''Yeah,B.'',He said.

''Who's that ?'',I asked nodding towards the boy in front of my door.

''Oh right that's come here.'',He grinned gesturing for the boy to come over.

''Hey,Seth.'',I smiled offering my hand but he didn't shake it.

''Seth is the newest to the pack and the youngest he's pretty much you're new little brother.'',Jacob laughed.

''Aw he's so cute.I've always wanted a little I get a hug ?'',I asked opening my hands.

He shook his head.''No because I'm uncomfortable with the fact that you're not wearing clothes.'',He laughed.

''Oh one second then little bro.'',I laughed.

I grabbed the clothes I took off earlier and threw them on sliding my gun into the back of my shorts when no one was looking.

''Better ?'',I asked.

''Better.'',He agreed giving me a hug.

'' to the family.'',I laughed ruffling his hair.

'' 's great to meet you.I'm grateful that you hadn't gone off with any friends yet because Jake wouldn't shut up about you.'',He laughed.

''It was great meeting you too,you're so adorable.'',I laughed while glaring at Jacob.

''Thanks.'',Seth laughed blushing.

''Sorry boys but Seth's my new favourite and tells me everything.I can't trust you anymore.'',I laughed squeezing Seth's shoulders.

''Bella,I heard you were a drift racer.'',Jared said walking over to me.

''Really who told you that ?'',I asked giving him a hug.

''I saw your friend Kate earlier.'',He laughed.

''Oh right I guess you know everything now.'',I sighed.

''Not never told me your racing name she just said that you didn't use Bella Swan because of crazed fans and she said that you might want to see our expressions.'',He chuckled.

''Very true.'',I laughed.

''So are you going to tell us ?'',Sam asked.

''Okay my race name is Maya Cacachi.'',I said cringing.I opened my eyes to see everyone's jaw had dropped.''What ?'',I asked after 10 minutes.

''You're Maya Cacachi... THE Maya Cacachi !'',Paul gasped.

''Yeah.'',I sighed.

''OH MY GOD ! I LOVE YOU !'',They said attacking me.

''Really ? All of you ?'',I asked pushing them off of me.

''Yes !'',They exclaimed.

I put my hand out to be helped and Jacob grabbed my hands and helped me.''Thanks.'',I laughed brushing my self down.

''Anytime.'',They grinned.

I laughed at them and walked to the door.''You guys coming ?'',I asked.

''Sure.'',Everyone said in unison.

Everyone followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen.''Want something to eat ?'',I asked them.

''Yes !'',They yelled.

''Jeez,boys calm 's just sandwiches.'',I laughed.''Emily will you help ?'',I asked.

''Sure,Bella.'',She smiled.

''DAD ! DO YOU WANT A SANDWICH ?'',I yelled.

''OKAY,BELLA !'',He yelled back.

''Okay,everyone get out of my kitchen.'',I said shooing them out the door.

''Okay.'',They moaned.

I grabbed everything from the fridge and laid it on the countertop.I then grabbed bread from the pantry.

''There that's what we have.'',I smiled grabbing half of the bread.

We made sandwiches in silence most of the time until suddenly she asked,''Meet anyone you fancy yet ?'',She asked.

''I have actually.I just met him today at one of my races.'',I smiled throwing another sandwich onto the big plate.

''That's great what's his name ?'',She asked throwing the last two sandwiches on the plate.

''His name's Emmett.'',I grinned picking the plate up with one hand and walking to the sitting room._Even saying his name makes me 's wrong with me ?_

''Wow ! She's beautiful and strong.'',Paul chuckled.

''You better watch your mouth Paul,That's my daughter.'',Charlie said.

''It's okay,Dad.'',I smiled winking at Paul.I set the plate down on the table and sat next to Seth.''Hey little Bro.'',I smiled ruffling his hair.

''Hey,Bella.'',He grinned giving me a hug.

''Aw so sweet.'',I laughed kissing the top of his boys laughed and started mimicking me.''Boys if you want to keep your heads I suggest you stop that.'',I growled.

''Oo what you going to do ? Pull my hair ?'',Jared snickered.

I stood up so quickly I nearly knocked the chair into the wall.I pulled my gun out,cocked it and aimed it at his head.''Want to rephrase that ?'',I asked.

''WHAT THE FUCK BELLA ? WHERE DID YOU GET A GUN ?'',Jacob yelled.

''I think it's kinda hot.'',Paul said.

I winked at him.''Love you Paul.'',I smiled blowing him a kiss gun still in hand.

''Love you too,Bella.'',He chuckled.

''I'm going to barf.'',Seth moaned.

''Sorry,Seth.'',I laughed.

''Jared do you have anything to say for yourself ?'',I asked.

''I'm so so sorry,Bella.'',He whimpered

'' give me a hug you big baby.'',I laughed tucking it back in my moved to me cautiously.''It's in my shorts,Paul I'm not going to shoot you.''

He sighed and gave me a hug.''I really am sorry.'',He said.

''I know I wasn't really going to shoot 's loaded but I wasn't going to shoot remeber I have it at all don't piss me off.'',I whispered.

He gulped and nodded.I released him and sat back down beside Seth.''Bella,I think it's cool that you carry a gun.'',He whispered.

''Thanks,Buddy.'',I smiled handing him a sandwich.

He took it immediately and began relaxed then and dug ate and chatted for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At around 10:30 p.m. everyone was really tired and it was very dark.

''Come on,we're going home.'',Emily yawned.

''Aw but I don't want to go home.'',Seth moaned.

''Yeah,I love Seth he's the little brother I've always wanted.'',I smiled giving him a hug.''No offense,guys.''

''None taken,Bella 'cause I know you love me.'',Paul chuckled.

''Definitely,Paul and I know you love me too.'',I grinned winking at him.

''Always.'',We said in unison.

''You two are disgusting.'',Seth moaned.

''It's okay,little buddy.I don't really love Paul.I really only love you.'',I whispered loud enough for the others to hear.

''Hey !'',Paul said.''I heard you.''

''Sorry,Paul.'',I laughed.''I'm just kidding I love you all.'',I smiled.

''*cough* Whore *cough*'',Quil said not so subtly.

''You know it.'',I giggled.

''Yep definitely changed.'',Jacob murmured.

''Oh lighten up.'',I said shoving Jacob's shoulder.

''Boys we're leaving.'',Emily said rising.

''Aw can they not stay here ?'',I asked.

''Sorry,some other time yeah ?'',Emily said.

''No please just a few of them like;Seth,Paul and Jacob ?'',I pleaded.''Because it's obvious the rest of them don't like me.'',I huffed.

''Charlie is it okay with you ?'',Emily asked.

''Yeah,sure.'',Charlie said passively.

''YAY !'',I squealed.

''If there's any trouble call me.'',Emily said.

''Thanks, .Bye to you too,boys.'',I smiled giving everyone a hug.

''Bye, 's prisoners.'',They laughed.

''Love you guys and Emily.'',I laughed blowing kisses.

''Love you too Bella.'',They called back.

''Upstairs ?'',I asked them as the rest of the pack ran off.

''Sure.'',They shrugged.

''RACE YOU !'',I yelled running vampire speed up the course I got there first.''I win !'',I laughed collapsing onto my bed.

''Tired ?'',Paul asked sitting beside me.

''No'',I laughed.

''Okay.'',He chuckled.

Just then my phone was Emmett.

**Bella:**Hey,Em.

**Emmett:**Who's Em ?

**Bella:**You I shortened don't mind do you ?

**Emmett:**Of course not,you made it could are you ?

**Bella:**So and you ?

**Emmett:**Better now that I'm talking to you.

**Bella:**Aww... thanks,me are you up to ?

**Emmett:**Sitting on my ?

**Bella:**Sitting on my bed with;Seth,Jacob and Paul.

**Emmett:**Who are they ?

**Bella:**Jacob and Paul are old friends of mine and I just met Seth ?

**Emmett:**Oh.

**Bella:**Don't worry,they're like brothers to me.

**Emmett:**Okay.

**Bella:**You seemed a bit angry when I mentioned you okay ?

**Emmett:**Yeah I just don't like the sound of them.

**Bella:**Getting a bit protective are we ?

**Emmett:**Yeah I suppose.I just feel drawn to you.

**Bella:**I feel the same about you.

**Emmett:**So about you and do you think of going out tomorrow night ?

**Bella:**I'd love time ?

**Emmett:**I'll be at your house tomorrow you don't need a time.

**Bella:**Spontanious,I like ,Em.

**Emmett:**See you ,Bella.

We hung up simultaneously and I dropped my phone beside me with a happy sigh.I looked up to see Seth,Paul and Jacob staring at me.

''What ?'',I asked.

''Who were you talking to ?'',Seth asked.

''Well my little bros,that was Emmett.'',I smiled.

''Who ?'',Jacob asked.

''Emmett,he's a fan of Maya's but I'm her so I guess he is a fan of mine.I met him today at the tracks.I liked him and his 're the first of my fans that I didn't want to pull my gun on.'',I laughed.

''So you guys are going out ?'',Paul asked.

''Yeah,he's doing something for or with me so kinda like a boyfriend and girlfriend though.'',I sighed.''Yet.'',I giggled.

''So you like him ?'',Paul asked again.

''Yes,alot.'',I smiled.

''I'm happy for you,Bella.'',Seth smiled.

''Thanks,Seth.'',I giggled.

''We're happy for you too, Jake ?'',Paul smiled.

''Yeah.'',Jacob said looking at the floor.

''Jake ? You okay ?'',I asked sitting beside him on the floor cross-legged.

''What ? Oh-uh yeah.'',He stuttered.

''No you're not.'',I sighed.''Jake please talk to me.''

''I am okay, leave it.'',He sighed going to stand up.

I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back onto the floor.''No, 're not tell me what's wrong !'',I demanded.

''Bella,just drop it.'',He said angrily.

''No,Jake.I will not drop are not leaving this room until you tell me what's I can guarantee that you will not make it out of here without telling me what's wrong with you.'',I sighed grabbing his arms.

''Bella.I SAID LEAVE IT !'',He said nostrils flaring.

''NO !'',I yelled.

''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG !'',He yelled.

''HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU !'',I yelled back.

''BECAUSE I LOVE YOU,BELLA !'',He yelled.

''What ?'',I asked gobsmacked.

''I love you.'',He mumbled.

''HOLY SHIT ! I was not expecting that.'',Paul exclaimed.

I glared at him and he held up his hands in defence.''You love me ?'',I asked.

''Yes,Bella.I love you.I can't believe how much you 's amazing.'',He whispered.''You're amazing.''

''Oh-um right ? What to do about this situation ?'',I murmured to myself.

''Forget it I shouldn't have obviously don't like me so I'll just go.'',He sighed rising again.

I grabbed his arm.''No,Jake please.I'm sorry,I do like you but... as a brother nothing more.I'm sorry.'',I sighed.

''It's okay.'',He smiled patting my hand.''I just wish it was something more.''

''I know,Jake.I'm so sorry.'',I sighed.''I'll always love you though, know that right ?''

''Yes.'',He smiled.

We hugged for a few minutes and then I released him and stepping back to look at him.

''Ew..'',Was all Seth said.

''Shut up ! Little bro.'',I laughed.

''No.'',He said sticking his tongue out.

''Oh I'm going to get you !'',I laughed pouncing on him before he could run away.

I pinned him to the floor my hands around his wrists and sitting on his legs.''Get off me.''He squealed.

''Make me !'',I laughed sticking my own tongue out.

''Bella,get off me.'',He screamed.

''Make me little bro.'',I giggled.

''Is it weird that I find a woman pinning a lad to the ground sexy ?'',Paul whispered to Jacob.

''No,it isn't weird Paul.'',Jacob whispered back.

I turned to face Paul and Jacob but still keeping a tight grip on Seth's wrists.''I can hear you two.'',I laughed.

''Oh we know.'',They chuckled.

''Just making sure.'',I grinned winking at them then turning back to face Seth.''Have anything to say for yourself ?''

''I'm very sorry, if you don't mind would you please let me go and get off of me ?'',Seth asked.

''Yes,my dearest little,Bro.I will get off of you.'',I grinned jumping to my feet and pulling him off the ground.

''Thanks,Bella.'',He grinned.

''Anytime little,bro.'',I laughed winking at him.

''I love this girl.'',Seth mouthed to Paul and Jacob.

''Saw that.'',I laughed as I sat on my bed.

''I think you were supposed to.'',Paul and Jacob laughed.

''Good to what do y'all want to do ?'',I asked playing with my charm bracelet.

''Whatever ?'',They shrugged.

''Movie ?'',I asked.

''Sure.'',They smiled sitting on my bed.

''Okay, get to pick the movie while I get into pjs.I'll get you some pjs too.'',I smiled skipping to my dresser.

''No we're good.'',They smiled.

''Okay just so long as you're wearing your shorts to bed that's grand but if you're planning on sleeping in boxers I hope you enjoy the floor.'',I grinned.

''I can't promise anything,Bella.'',Paul grinned winking at me.

''Oh don't tease me like that Paul.'',I laughed.

''Sorry,Bella I didn't mean to tempt your instincts when you see a gorgeous young wolf that you do your best to keep your hands off.'',He chuckled.

''You wish,Paul.'',I scoffed.

''Ooo BURN !'',Jacob and Seth chuckled.

''I don't know what you two are laughing at y'all are just as bad.'',I smiled.

''Come on all know you want this.'',Jacob said gesturing to himself.

''Oh please,Jake.I'd rather eat dirt and trust me I have.'',I smirked.

''Ooo BURN !'',Seth and Paul chuckled.

''Oh my God is this shit ever going to end ?'',I sighed.

''Sorry,Bella.'',They chuckled.

''Whatever.'',I smiled rolling my eyes.''So ? Pick one.''I said flicking through my dresser.

I decided on a red top and black bottoms.I walked to my bed and sat in the middle I was then joined by Jacob on my right and Paul on my left while Seth but the DVD in.

Jacob and Paul both threw one arm around each of my shoulders then started growling at each other.

''Wow the fuck heard of personal space ? Lay the fuck off.'',I said pushing them away from me.

Seth was finished putting the DVD in and came over to sit with us.''Seth,come sit beside me.'',I smiled patting the spot beside me where Paul had been sitting before I pushed him and Jacob away from me.

''Okay.'',He smiled shrugging.

He climbed on to the bed and crawled across Paul to get to sat beside me and handed me the remote.

''Thanks,little guy.'',I grinned down at him.I pressed play on the remote and we all snuggled down to watch,'Shark Tale'.About half way through I felt Seth shifting beneath my arm.''You okay ?'',I asked.

''Yeah just a little too warm.'',He sighed.

''You wanna take your shirt off ?'',I blushed a little.''It's okay,we're all family here.''

''You sure ?'',He asked.

''Definitely.'',I smiled doing my best not wanting to scare him with my teeth.

''Okay.'',He smiled pulling the shirt over his head revealing an eight pack.

''HOLY SHIT ! FUCK ME BACKWARDS !'',I yelled.

''I'll be happy to ablige.'',Paul grinned raising his hand.

''YOU CANNOT ONLY BE FIFTEEN !'',I yelled again.

''I am.'',He smiled shyly.

''Really ?'',I asked taken a back.

''Yeah.'',He grinned.

''HOLY FUCK !'',I yelled again.

''Bella calm the fuck down.'',Jacob said.

''Sorry.'',I whispered.

After that we continued to watch the rest of the movie as Seth cuddled up to boys fell asleep all cuddled up together against me... somehow.

I stayed lying there being hugged by three werewolves for hours until I finally fell asleep.I woke first and eventually Jacob woke up so I could talk to him.

''Morning.'',I whispered.

''What oh yeah,morning Bella.'',He murmured groggily.

''You okay ?'',I asked.

''Yeah just tired.'',He yawned.

''You sure ?'',I asked.

''Positive'',He sighed.

Just then Seth and Paul started to opened his eyes.''Morning,Bella and Jacob.'',He yawned.

I laughed at his expression.''Morning,Cheesy cakes.''

''Cheesy cakes ?'',Paul asked.

''Don't ask.I honestly don't know.'',I shrugged.''Hungry ?'',I asked.

''Yes !'',They cheered.

''Okay but you have too shut the fuck up,Charlie's still ?'',I asked.

''Deal.'',They agreed.

''Okay,now get the fuck off me so I can make you wolves some breakfast.'',I moaned.

''Sorry.'',Seth sighed sitting up so he was no longer lying on my stomach.

''It's alright,Baby you're even cuter when you're sleeping.'',I grinned winking at him.

I jumped out of bed as soon as they got off me and ran down the the time I was finished making them breakfast it was 9:30 a.m.

''Okay lads.I'm going to get a shower because no offense but I don't want to smell like wet dog when Emmett gets .'',I smiled setting the plates down on the table and running up the stairs.

I showered and was looking through my closet when the doorbell rang.

''I'll get it.'',I yelled running down the stairs and opening the door.

''Hey about this I was looking for something to tips ? Because you never said what we were doing.'',I smiled.

''Hey, the look by the way.'',He grinned winking at me.''I was planning on going to the movies and we'll see where the day takes us.''

''Okay then so I don't need anything fancy ?'',I asked.

''No just be yourself.'',He smiled.

''Always in.'',I said stepping back so he could enter.

I closed the door and walked with him to the living room where the wolves were sitting.

''Seth,Paul and is thi sis Seth,Paul and Jacob.'',I smiled.''I'll be right back.''

I ran up the stairs and pulled on a purple top,pre-ripped jeans and black converse.I shoved my gun into my purse and grabbed my leather jacket as I walked down the stairs.

The boys whistled as I walked into the living room.''Why thank you boys.'',I laughed sitting beside Emmett.

''You look beautiful,Bella.'',Emmett grinned down at me.

''Thanks ready to go ?'',I asked.

''Whenever you are.'',He chuckled.

''Okay let's go boys.'',I smiled kissing each of their heads.''Tell Charlie I'll be back later and if you leave before I get back tell everyone I said hi and I love you all.''

''Will do,Bella.'',Paul smiled.

I blew kisses to them as I walked to the door with Emmett and opened the then walked to his jeep and again he opened the door for me.I giggled and climbed jogged to his side and we headed for the theater.


	4. Chapter 4:The Date

**N/A:Thanks to everyone for reviewing,favouriting and following me and my are amazing and I love you again and enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

''Nice jeep.'',I said smiling up at him.

He looked down at me and smiled.''Thanks it was a gift.''

''From who ?'',I asked.

''My step-mother and was a welcoming gift.'',He smiled.

''Oh well if you don't mind me asking what happened to your parents ?'',I asked.

''Died in a car crash.'',He sighed.

''Oh-um I'm so sorry.'',I said touching his hand.

''It's okay.I'm over it.'',He said grinning down at me.

''Are you sure ?'',I sighed patting his hand.

''Yes,it's fine and what about you where did you get your car ?'',He asked.

''Won it.'',I smled.

''Nice ! And who did the paint job ? It's hot.'',He asked as we pulled into the parking lot of the theater.

''I did.'',I laughed.

''No fucking way !'',He chuckled.

''Yup !'',I grinned.

''Seriously is there anything you can't do ?'',He asked.

''Eat human food.'',I laughed.

''Well duh ?'',He chuckled.''You truly are amazing.''

''You're not too bad yourself.'',I giggled.''Come on we're going to be late.''

We got out of the jeep and walked close by each other but not actually touching one another.

''What are we seeing ?'',I asked as we entered the theater.

''Whatever you want to watch.'',He smiled.

''You have got to stop being so nice to me.'',I mumbled.

''Why is it annoying you ?'',He asked.

''See that's just it you're so nice and kind to me I don't deserve you.'',I smiled.

''Listen, since I've met you I've felt this strong pull to you and I couldn't stop thinking about you.I want you.I need you.'',He sighed.

''Okay,you've convinced me not to run away from you.I'll see this movie with you but you have to choose.'',I smiled.

''Fine.'',He sighed.I grinned in triumph as we walked to the ticket booth.''Two tickets to 'Casino Royale'.''

''Oh my gosh.I love this movie.'',I giggled in excitement.

''Really ?'',Emmett asked in amazement.

''Yeah.'',I giggled again.

''Perfect.'',He chuckled escorting me to the cinema room.

We walked to the back row and sat down.I pulled up the armrest and leaned against Emmett's chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulders pulling me way through the movie I lost interest.

''Having fun ?'',I asked looking up at Emmett to find him already staring at me.

''Yeah are you ?'',He whispered playing with my hair.

''Definitely.'',I smiled moving closer still staring into his eyes.

''What ?'',He asked not trying to be quiet anymore.

''Your eyes are really pretty.'',I giggled.

''Give over.'',He chuckled turning back to the screen.

I laughed and turned his face to mine making his eyes meet mine.''It's true.'',I smiled.

''Sure it is.'',He sighed.

''Why don't you believe me ?'',I said trying to sound upset when I really wasn't.

''Because men aren't pretty.'',He chuckled.

''Fine then your eyes are very manly and I love them.'',I giggled.''Better ?''

''Better.'',He agreed.

''I really do love your eyes though.'',I grinned pulling his face closer to mine.

''Thanks.'',He chuckled against my lips.

I pressed my lips to his as gently as possible then fiercer and as I pulled away I couldn't help but giggle making him chuckle then sending us both into laughing hysterics just then the usher came over.

''I'm sorry,but I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave.'',He whispered.

''Oh sorry we'll leave.'',I said biting my lip to keep from laughing and tugging on Emmett's hand.

We walked hand-in-hand down the steps then out the we were out of the cinema we started laughing we managed to stop laughing it was impossible for me to stand up straight.

''You okay ?'',Emmett asked slipping his arm around my waist.

''Yeah Em,do you think it's possible for vampires to get drunk ?'',I asked as we walked to the jeep.

''Possibly why ?'',He asked as he fastened my seatbelt.

''Because I think we're a bit drunk.'',I giggled.

Emmett just chuckled and closed the then jogged to his side and hopped were at my house in less than 10 minutes.

''Thanks.'',I smiled as he lifted me out of the jeep and set me on my feet.

He closed the door then we walked hand-in-hand to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

I pushed the door open and everything stopped there was no sound what so and I walked into the living room to see a bunch of unfamiliar vampires other than Kate.

''Who are you ?'',I said not very politely.

''Babe,chill this is my family.'',Emmett chuckled.

''Oh my God.'',I gasped.''I'm so sorry.I had no idea.I didn't mean to be so rude.'',I gushed.

The vampires laughed and two beautifully elegant members stood and approached us.

''Hello,my name is Carlisle and this is my mate Esme.'',Carlisle smiled offering his hand.

I took his hand a shook it lightly.''Bella.'',I smiled.''Are you brother and sister-in-law or sister and brother-in-law to Emmett ?'',I asked.

The couple laughed a beautiful sound.''We're his foster parents.'',Carlisle chuckled.

''Oh.I just thought...You're so young and beautiful.'',I said.''Well,handsome,Carlisle not meaning to offend you.''

''Why thank you, 're quite pretty yourself.'',Esme smiled.

''Thank you,Esme.'',I giggled shaking her hand.

They stepped aside and a pixie like figure ran at me but before she could touch me I punched her in the stomach and she flew in to the farthest wall from me,falling to the floor.

A beautiful blonde woman began laughing hysterically as did a boy with strange gay-type hair.

''That little bitch tried to attack me !'',I gasped.

''Thank you,thank you,thank you.'',The blonde girl laughed.''I've been wanting to do that for many years.'',She giggled walking cautiously towards me.

''Your welcome ?'',I stated more like a question.

''I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose.'',She said offering her hand.

I took it cautiously and shook it lightly careful not to do what I did to the pixie accidently.''Bella.'',I smiled.

A man I didn't see yet approached me looking quite upset.''Hello.'',He said a slight southern accent slipping through.

''Hey.'',I smiled.''And you are ?'',I asked offering my hand to him.

He glared at it so I dropped my hand to my side.''Jasper.'',He said.''You just punched my mate.'',He said angrily.

I held my hands up in defence.''Hey came at _me_.It was self-defense don't get all bitchy with me.'',I stated.

Emmett chuckled and wrapped his arms back around my waist.I giggled and relaxed against him.

''Hey !'',The pixie chirped.

''I thought I hurt that bitch.'',I whispered to Emmett.

He chuckled and shrugged.''I'm Alice.'',She smiled offering her hand.

I took it purposely trying to crush moaned in pain and I smirked to myself.

''Bella.'',I grinned evilly.

''Damn was -FIVE !'',Kate laughed.I giggled and high-fived her.

''Come on,she deserved it.'',I moaned.

''I know.'',She smirked.

''That's why I love you,Kate !'',I giggled giving her a hug.

''Love you too,B.'',Kate laughed.

I tried to be serious for a minute,''Look Alice,I'm really sorry for flinging you in to a just took me off guard.'',I sighed trying not to laugh.

''It's okay,Bella.I understand.'',She smiled.

''Who's that ?'',I asked nodding to the gay-looking boy in the corner who was looking out the window..

''Edward.'',Emmett said kissing my head.

''Right.'',I smiled.''Hey Edward.'',I boy turned to face me and nodded then turned back to the window.''Is he okay ?'',I asked to no one in particular.

''No.'',Alice said standing in front of me.''He feels some what threatened by you.'',Alice said as everyone else laughed.

''He's threatened by me ?'',I nodded.''Is it weird that I feel joy that I can be threatening to someone taller than me ?'',I asked.

''Not at all,Babe.'',Emmett grinned.

''Okay.'',I giggled.''Hey Eddie boy.'',I to turned to face me yet again.''Me and you ? We gonna have a problem ?'',I asked as he shrugged.''Aww is little Eddie afraid to speak to a girl ?'',I said in a baby voice.

Emmett chuckled and squeezed my waist.''So loving you right now.'',He said pressing his lips to mine.

''I'm loving you too.'',Rosalie laughed.

''Thanks,Rose.I like you too.'',I giggled giving her a hug.''So Eddie my question still wasn't gonna have a problem ?'',I repeated.

''No.'',He murmured.

''What ?'',I asked even though I heard him the first time.

''No.'',He said.

''Good.'',I grinned.''What do you guys want to do ?'',I asked.

''Shopping ?'',Rose asked.

''I'd love don't mind do you,Em ?'',I smiled.

''Course not,go have fun.'',He grinned.

''Thanks, you.'',I smiled kissing him quickly running to Rosalie and Alice.

''Love you too,Babygirl.'',He called after me.

I grabbed my purse on the way out the door and Rosalie led me to her climbed into the driver's side and Alice called shotgun so I was stuck in the back.

''Where are we going ?'',I asked.

''No name.'',Alice answered immediately.

''Where's that ?'',I asked.

''You don't know where it is ?'',Rosalie gasped.

''No I only moved back recently and I wasn't here that long so when I was last here I wasn't as confident.I suppose you could say that.'',I sighed.

''Why'd you leave in the first place ?'',Alice asked.

''I needed to find myself.I wasn't happy with who I was and I missed my Mom.'',I told them.

''Oh and why'd you move back here ?'',Rose asked.

''I missed my Dad and Phil wasn't my favourite person if I'm I haven't talked to my Dad in a while and hey look I got my tan back.'',I laughed.

''We're here.'',Rose called back to me.

''Okay.'',I smiled jumping out of the car.

We all walked in to the shop heading straight for the dresses.''Yay !'',Alice squealed pulling dresses off the racks.

''Come on bring them with you.'',Rosalie and I laughed.

''Okay.'',Alice chirped flinging them over her shoulder.

I grabbed a few dresses as did Rosalie and we ran to the dressing all walked out of the dressing rooms simultaneously.

''Oh my girls look amazing.'',We said in unison causing us to giggle.''It's true.'',We giggled in unison.''Okay stop saying stuff like we're in sync.'',We laughed.

''Okay,just stop !'',I gasped through laughs.

''Okay,calm down.'',Alice laughed.

''Okay.'',Rosalie sighed.

''You do look lovely though,girls.'',I said.

''Thanks,you too.'',Alice smiled.

''You know you're not as bad as I thought you were.I thought you were a right psychopath when you ran at me.'',I smiled back.

''You look fabulous.'',Rose sang.

''Thanks,you look quite dashing yourself.'',I laughed.

''Okay we all look outfit.'',Alice said.''GO !'',She yelled running in to the changing room.

I came out first in a red tube top,denim shorts,black heels and a black came out next wearing;knee-length pink dress,white shawl and pink Rosalie came out in a black skirt purple halter and purple heels.

''Lovely,lovely ladies.'',I laughed.

''Why thank you,dear.''Rosalie mimisked Esme.

''Rosalie dare you mock your mother !'',I said pointing my finger at her.

''Actually,Bella.I'm not a Cullen,I'm a Hale.'',Rosalie corrected me.

''Oh really ?'',I asked.

''Yeah.'',She smiled.

'' who's a Cullen and who's a Hale ?'',I asked.

''Rose and Jazz are Hales and Emmett,Edward and I are Cullens.'',Alice informed me.

''So you,Em and Edward took Carlisle and Esme's name ?'',I asked.

''Yeah Alice and Edward's real last name is Mason and Emmett's is McCarthy.'',Rosalie smiled.

''McCarthy ? I love it.'',I grinned as Rosalie and Alice laughed and hugged me.''What's with the hugs girls ? I'm not going anywhere.'',I giggled hugging them back.

''We're just so glad you're here.'',They sobbed.

''Woah girls,calm 's okay I'm going no where anytime soon except for back to your amazing brother who just happens to be my boyfriend.'',I giggled.

''Thank you.'',They sobbed.

''For what ?'',I asked bewildered.

''For being there for deserves someone just like you.'',Alice smiled shakily.

''Well thank you.I love your family and I hope one day I can be apart of it forever.'',I grinned hugging them again.

''We already consider you our sister.'',Rosalie giggled.

''Thanks come on we've got to get changed and back to the house.'',I laughed running into the dressing room.

We were done in less than five minutes and were on our way back to the Cullen's we arrived back we all ploughed through the door giggling about something or turned to face us and we shrugged.

I walked over to Emmett and sat in his lap pressing my lips to his.''Hey,Babe.'',I whispered.

''Hey, you have fun ?'',Emmett asked.

''Yeah it was ,Ali and I had the most fun ever.'',I laughed.

''Great.'',He chuckled.

''What did you do ?'',I asked.

''Played Modern Warfare with Jazz and 're actually still in the middle of a match.'',He smiled.

''No way ! I love this game move over.'',I said pushing him to the side so I could sit down.''Jazz controller.'',I yelled.

Jasper threw me a controller and I started blowing up buildings.I saw Jasper give Emmett an awed smile and Emmett chuckled and nodded.

''Hey,lads we playing or not ?'',I asked turning to face them.

''Sure.'',Edward smiled.

''Yeah,Babe.'',Emmett grinned squeezing my waist.

''Let's play.'',Jasper smiled excitedly.

''BRING IT BITCHES !'',I yelled.

We played non-stop for hours laughing and chatting.I paused it just as Edward and Jasper were going to kill each .

''HEY !'',They yelled.

''Relax,guys I'm just leaving the game.'',I said turning off my controller.

''Aw, ?'',Emmett moaned.

''I'm bored.'',I said.

''Oh alright.'',Emmett sighed.

''Em,you coming with me ?'',I asked.

''Where are we going ?'',He asked.

''Your room.'',I said like it as obvious.

''I'm not tired.'',Emmett stated.

''Who said we were going asleep ?'',I whispered seductively.

He was up in an instant and had me in his arms.''I'm done guys.'',He called over his shoulder.

The boys chuckled and the girls giggled plopping on to the ran to his room and he threw me on the 's just say that it was the best night I'd had in a long fell asleep hugging each other.I woke to my phone ringing from Emmett's bedside table.I checked the was Charlie.

**Our Conversation**

Hey,Dad.

Bella where are you ?

Sorry,Dad.I stayed at the Cullens.I forgot to call you.

Who's the Cullens ?

Emmett's place Dad.I stayed with Emmett and his family.

I told you I didn't want you to be with him.

And I told you I don't give a shit what you say.

Isabella Marie Swan come home right now !

Don't call me by Isabella I hate that name ! It's a horrible girly name.

Isabella back here now !

NO ! I'm never going back to you again.I'll get my stuff then I'm never speaking to you again.

Bel-

Goodbye.

**End Conversation**

''So ?'',Emmett murmured.

''I'm sorry you had to hear that Em.'',I sighed.

He cupped my cheek in his hand.''It's okay.I'm more concerned about where you're going to go.'',Emmett said kissing my nose.

''It's okay.I'll see if I can rent a place just outside the rez.'',I said.''But thanks for your concern.'',I smiled kissing his nose back.

''Anytime,well we better go get your stuff.'',He said pulling me off the bed.

''Come on we need showers.'',I smiled pulling him to the bathroom.

We showered and Emmett got dressed and I wrapped a towel had ripped my clothes last night so I had to go down stairs and get the clothes I bought yesterday.I ran down the stairs and grabbed my bag but before I could run back up Carlisle and Esme saw me.

''Good morning,dear.'',Esme smiled.

''Morning Esme,Carlisle.'',I returned heading for the stairs again.

''Have fun last night ?'',Carlisle asked.

''Like you didn't hear.'',I laughed running up the stairs.I quickly changed in to my;red tube top,denim shorts,black heels with black I walked down the stairs I heard whistles.''Why thank you,boys.'',I laughed.

''What happened to your other clothes ?'',Alice asked arching a perfect brow.

''Emmett ripped them.'',I sighed sitting in his lap.

''Shame.'',Alice giggled.

''I know ! That was my favourite outfit.'',I laughed.''What did we miss ?'',I asked.

''Nothing much.'',Edward said.''But it's not like we didn't have a good laugh last night.'',He chuckled.

''You're just jealous that it wasn't you.'',I said.

''Ooo,burn !'',Jasper laughed.

''Oh please,Jazz.I didn't hear you getting any either so I don't know what you're laughing at.'',I smirked.

He was quiet instantly,Rosalie and I burst out laughing like we were complete were interrupted by my phone yet was a number I didn't recognise but answered it anyway.

**Our Conversation**

Hello ? Who is this ?

It hurts that you don't remember us,B.

OH MY GOD ! Garett,Benjy,Alistair,Tia,Tanya is that you ?

That's right B.

OH MY GOD ! How are you ?

We're good 're about you ? Haven't heard from you in a while.

I'm great now that you called what's up ?

We're on our way and we need your adress.

OMG ! No way,you're coming to Forks ?

Yeah, address.

Emm.. I don't have one right this minute but give me ten minutes and you'll have one.

Okay, us.

Will you guys.

Love you too,B.

**End Conversation**

''Who was that ?'',Esme asked entering the living room.

''MY CREW !'',I squealed.

''Your crew ?'',Edward asked.

''Yeah,I race and my crew are coming here.'',I grinned.

''Oh.'',Edward said.

''Emmett,I need you to come with me to buy a house near here and the rez.'',I said tugging on his hand.

''Okay.'',Emmett shrugged following me out the door.

We drove in my car to the real estate firm and I bought a beach house not far from the Cullens and close to the pack.I quickly called my crew back and gave them my address finding out that they'd be there the next morning.I then drove Emmett and I to Charlie's house.I quickly grabbed everything I owned and threw them in to grabbed them and put them in my car.I carried my last suitcase down the stairs and hopped in Emmett following.

''Thanks for helping me Emmett.'',I smiled starting the car.

''No some help unpacking ?'',He asked.

''No thanks.I'll get Kate to help 've done to much already.'',I smiled pulling up outside his house.

I leaned up and kissed him before he climbed out of the car.

''I'll call you later.'',He called over his shoulder.

I drove back to my house and it was beautiful.


	6. Sorry

**A/N:Hey,guys sorry about not updating.**

**I have serious writer's block.I am trying my best to get this story under control.**

**I will update as soon as possible and I would like to thank all of you for all your support;reading,reviewing,loving and PMing means alot.**

**Love you all xx 3**

**PEACE *waves & blows kiss***


	7. Meeting:Planned and Perfected

**Chapter 7**

I had bought a beautiful beach house,all the walls were white inside and were about four wall length windows,two on the ground floor and another two on the first floor.

There were four bedrooms,two bathrooms and all the other essential I went to go out to the garden I actually walked in to a garage.

It was huge,which was great meaning I could put all my cars here.

Lastly I saw the was beautiful,there was a pool and a huge fountain right in the middle of a gigantic flower house was perfect.I walked around a bit then decided to unpack.

Once everything was unpacked I sat on the coach and called the crew.

**Our Conversation**

Hello ?

Hey,how are you ?

Oh,hey B.I'm good what about you ?

Great.I'm in my new beach house,it's amazing.I can't wait 'til you guys get here.

Us either,sorry I got to we're going through a tunnel talk to you whenever.

Okay,see ya ! Tell the crew I say hey.

Will do,love you,Baby.

Love you too,Benjy.

**End Conversation**

I hung up and turned on the tv.I began watching the races and at around five I decided to get ready for the track, in the middle of getting changed the doorbell rang.

I quickly grabbed my gun and ran silently down the stairs.I crept along the wall and looked through the peephole,it was Kate.

''Hey !'',Kate exclaimed as I opened the door.

''Hey,what are you doing here ?'',I asked putting my gun back in the shorts I was still wearing.

''I came to see if you were ready to go to the tracks.'',She informed me.

''Do I look like I'm ready ?'',I asked gesturing to myself in my bra and shorts.

''Pretty much.'',She laughed.

''You calling me a slut ?'',I joked.

''Of course.'',She grinned.

''I know.'',I laughed.''Be right back.''

I ran upstairs and threw on a strapless,knee-length pure white dress with black heels.I ran back down the stairs and grabbed my keys.

''You look amazing.'',Kate smiled.

''Thanks,you too.'',I said.''Come on we gotta go.'',I laughed grabbing her wrist and dragging her to her car.

I opened the garage door and hopped in to my car.I pulled out then closed the garage door with the button on my keyring as Kate headed to the tracks I made my way to the Cullens' house.

''Emmett !'',I called as I closed the door of my car.

Esme opened the door before I was even close to reaching it.

''Hello,dear.'',Esme beamed.

''Hi,Esme.'',I returned as I hugged her.

''You look lovely.'',She smiled holding me at arms length.

''Thank you,where's Emmett ?'',I asked.

''I'm not sure,come on in and we'll see if we can find him.'',Esme said stepping aside so I could get in.

I walked past her in to the ,Edward,Alice,Jasper and Carlisle were sitting on the couch chatting as Esme came in and sat in Carlisle's lap.

''Do you guys know where Emmett is ?'',I asked.

''No,why ?'',Rosalie asked.

''I can't find him.'',I told them.

Just then Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist.''Hey,you look gorgeous.'',Emmett whispered.

''Hey thanks and where were you ?'',I asked.

''No problem and I was upstairs.'',He told me.

''Oh right,are you coming ?'',I asked turning to face him.

''Where are we going ?'',He grinned.

''Tracks.'',I informed him.

''Sure.'',He said.

''Bye guys.'',I called.

''Goodbye Bella,dear.'',Esme and Carlisle called back.

''See ya,girlie.'',Alice and Rosalie laughed.

''See ya,Bella.'',Jasper called.

''Bye,we might not see you later but love you all.'',I laughed as Emmett and I walked out the door.

I drove Emmett and I to the track and we were greeted by an eager looking Kate.

''Hey,Emmett.'',Kate said.

''Hi,Kate.'',Emmett smiled.

_He is so adorable with his does he have to be so cute and sweet ? I don't deserve him._

''Hey,how are you ?'',I asked leaning against Emmett.

''Hey,Maya.I'm good what about you ?'',Kate replied.

''Fine when did you get here ?'',I smiled as Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist.

''About ten minutes ago,what took you so long ?'',She asked.

''I was looking for Emmett.'',I informed her.

''Right...'',She laughed.

''Do I have to call you Maya here ?'',Emmett whispered.

''Yeah 'cause no one can know my real name.'',I whispered back.

He nodded and kissed my head.I giggled a bit then hopped in my car,Emmett hopped in too and I parked my car in the soon as I climbed out I was hugged.

''GET THE FUCK OFF ME !'',I yelled pushing them away from me.I looked up and saw the face of my old friend.

''JAMES !'',I screamed hugging him again.

''Hey,it hurt that you didn't remember me.'',He chuckled.

''I'm so sorry.I thought you were one of the other sleaze bags here.'',I laughed stepping back.

Emmett got out of the car and wrapped his arm around my waist.

''Who's this ?'',Emmett asked.

''This is an old friend of name's is my boyfriend,Emmett.'',I informed them.

''Hey.'',James said.

''Hi.'',Emmett replied.

''So James,I haven't seen you in a while where were you ?'',I asked.

''My Dad died so I left Forks for a while.'',James told me.

''Oh,I'm so-'',James cut me off.

''It's okay.'',He assured me.

''Right...'',I laughed.

''I challenge Maya Cacachi to a race.'',Someone yelled running towards me.

He was handsome I'd give him that but was nothing compared to Emmett.''How much ?'',I asked.

''Three thousand.'',He said.

''Three thousand it is.'',I replied.

''Be careful.'',Emmett smiled squeezing my waist.

''Always am,love you.'',I grinned.

''Love you too.'',He laughed pressing his lips to mine.

I hopped back in my car and drove to the starting line.I pulled up beside the challenger who had his window rolled down.I rolled mine down aswell.

''Good luck.'',He said.

''Like I'll need it.'',I laughed.

''That big guy your boyfriend ?'',He asked.

''Yeah,why ?'',I replied.

''That's too bad.I was hoping you would still be single.'',He laughed winking at me.

''Don't even think about it.'',I said disgusted rolling up my window.

I heard him chuckle and roll up his own came out flag in hand.

''Ready ?'',She yelled over the engines.I nodded and so did my challenger,''Establecer ?'',She yelled._Set ? _We nodded again and she brought up the green flag.

My engine roared as I pushed down on the excelerator.I could see my challenger quite close to my bumper so I sped up hitting 190.I drifted the corner at 210 and continued on.I lost him on the second corner at 220 and crossed the finish line.I hopped out of my car and stood beside Miranda.

''MAYA CACACHI WINS !'',Miranda yelled holding up my arm.

''Gracias,Miranda.'',I laughed._Thank you,Miranda._

''Le invitamos,Maya.'',Miranda smiled shaking my hand._You're welcome,Maya._

The man pulled up beside us and got out.''Congratulations,Maya.'',He smiled shaking my hand and handing me the three thousand.

''Thanks.'',I smiled back.''What's your name ?'',I asked.

''Tyson Lou.'',He said.

''Well,Tyson you're a pretty good racer but you fucked up at the second corner.'',I laughed.

''Yeah,I kinda skidded there.'',He sighed.

''How ? I didn't see anything on the tracks.'',I asked.

''I just lost my grip on the wheel.'',He informed me.

''Oh well it was nice meeting you around.'',I smiled shaking his hand once more then getting back in my car.

I hid my money in the secret compartment I built in then started the car.I drove back to the warehouse and reparked my acr when I got out Emmett picked me up and spun me around.

''What's up,Babe ?'',I laughed as he set me down.

''You were brilliant.'',He chuckled.

''Thanks.'',I smiled.

''I heard you speaking spanish and it's really sexy.'',He grinned.

''Te gusta cuando hablo espanol ?'',I laughed._You like when I speak spanish ?_

He chuckled and crushed his lips to mine.

''You're so sexy.'',He murmured against my lips.

''So I've been told.'',I giggled.

''Emm..Maya you're still in public.'',Kate laughed.

''I know.'',I laughed pulling away from Emmett and closing my car door.

''Right...'',She laughed again.

''Shut up !'',I laughed giving her a hug.

I did a couple more races then five cars pulled in.A midnight blue,a cherry red,a hot pink,a pure black and a deep orange fading into yellow.I pulled out my gun and pointed it at the midnight blue.

''GET OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR THE CARS GET IT !'',I yelled.

My crew Benjamin,Tia,Tanya,Garrett and Alistair got out of the five cars.

''Hola,Maya.'',Benjamin smiled._Hello,Maya_

''BENJY !'',I yelled running at him.

I jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek.

''Hola,Maya.'',Tia grinned.

''Tia,Tanya,Garrett,Alistair,como estas ?'',I smiled hugging them all._Tia,Tanya,Garrett,Alistair,How are you ?_

''Estamos bien y usted ?'',Alistair asked._We're good and you ?_

''Estoy muy bien qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir hoy ?'',I asked._I'm great,why didn't you tell me you were coming today ?_

''No saben'',They laughed._Don't know._

''Derecho...'',I laughed.''Vamos,quiero que concozcas a alguien.'',I smiled grabbing their wrists._Right...Come on,I want you to meet someone._

I ran with them,careful to go at human speed up to Emmett.I let go of them and grabbed Emmett's hand

''I'd like you to meet some people.'',I told him,he nodded and walked with me.''Tripulació es mi novio,Emmett.'',I smiled._This is my boyfriend,Emmett._

''What does that mean ?'',Emmett whispered.

''It means;this is my boyfriend.'',I laughed.

''Tu novio no habla espanol ?'',Benjamin asked._Your boyfriend doesn't speak spanish ?_

''No,no es espanol.'',I laughed._No he's not spanish._

''Bueno.'',Tanya smiled._Okay._

''Hello,Emmett.I'm Garrett.'',Garrett said offerring his hand.

''Hi.'',Emmett smiled.

''Hey,Emmett.I'm Alistair.'',Alistair said.

''I'm Tanya.'',Tanya smiled shaking his hand.

''I'm Tia, Benjamin's mate.'',Tia smiled kissing his cheek.

''I'm Benjamin but you know that.'',Benjamin laughed giving Emmett a hug.

''Yeah,hey since when have you known Maya ?'',Emmett asked.

''A long time,she just never seemed to be at my house when your family was there.'',Benjamin replied.

''But you never even talked about her.'',Emmett said confused.

''Yeah emm... we used to go out so when we broke up we lost contact for a while then a few years later we became her crew.'',Benjamin sighed.

''You two used to... be boyfriend and girlfriend ?'',Emmett asked me now.

''Um... yeah.'',I said.

''Oh..'',Emmett sighed.

''Babe,there's nothing between us at 're best Benjamin,Kate and I have been best friends since we were babies but there is nothing between us.I swear.'',I told him.''I love you,no one else.''

''I know,Baby.I know.'',He said kissing my forehead.

''You don't believe me,do you ?'',I asked.

''Of course I do,Baby.I love you too.'',He smiled.

''So guys,when did you get here ?'',I asked trying to relieve the tension.

''About two hours ago.'',Garrett said.

''Two hours ? What were you doing until half an hour ago ?'',I asked.

''Putting your cars in your garage.'',Alistair told me.

''Oh my fucking gosh ! You brought my babies back ?'',I yelled.

''Yeah.'',Tanya laughed.

''OMFG ! NO WAY !'',I squealed.

''Baby,calm down.'',Emmett chuckled.

''Sorry.'',I laughed.''Come on let's watch the rest of the races.'',I said grabbing Emmett's hand.

Emmett and I walked over to my car and sat on the hood as the others just gathered around it and talked to each 6 p.m. everyone cleared off.

''Your house ?'',Emmett asked.

''Sure come on.'',I laughed.''Sígueme.'',I called._Follow me._

''Bueno.'',Tanya called back._Okay._

Emmett and I hopped into my car and everyone followed us back to my house.''Wow !'',Emmett exclaimed as I drove up the driveway.I pressed the button on my keychain and the garage door opened.''HOLY SHIT !''

''You like ?'',I asked.

''Like it's amazing !'',He said.

''And what about my babies ?'',I laughed.

''They're gorgeous.'',He chuckled.

''I know,come on.'',I said getting out of my car.I lead everyone inside and showed them their rooms.

''Nice house.'',Garrett said.

''Thanks,Garrett.'',I replied.

Just then the doorbell rang.''Does anyone else smell wet dog ?'',Tanya asked.

''Oh that's the wolves,please don't eat them.'',I said.

''We'll do our best.'',Alistair chuckled.

''Sure...'',I laughed as the doorbell rang again.''Coming !'',I yelled running down the stairs.

I opened the door and the pack were standing in front of me.

''Hey,Bella.'',Emily smiled.

''Hey,Guys.'',I greeted.

''Hey,Bella.'',Seth yelled.

''Hey,little bro.'',I yelled back.

''Can we come in ?'',Sam asked.

''Oh yeah,come in,there's some people here I want you to meet.'',I said stepping aside.

They all filed in to the living room and sat on the floor as the vampires were sitting on the couches and in the armchairs.

''Hey,Guys.'',Emmett said pulling me in to his lap.

''Hey,Emmett.'',Seth returned.

''So how did you guys find out where I live ?'',I asked.

''We were going to Sue's and we saw your car outside.'',Paul said.

''So you're stalking me ?'',I asked.

''Maybe a little.'',Paul grinned winking at me.

''Wow ! You're so sad !'',I laughed.''Seriously what are you really doing here ?'',I asked.

''The boys wanted to see you and your friend,Kate.'',Sam said.

''SHOUT OUT !'',Kate and I sang.

''Yeah.. okay.'',Emily laughed.

''Emily,I think you need to control the boys.I may not be single but they might try to take Kate.'',I whispered.

''I feel so loved.'',Kate giggled.

''Oh yeah,boys and Emily,this is my crew Benjamin,Tia,Tanya,Garrett,Alistair and you already know Kate.'',I said pointing at them all.

''Hey.'',They said.

''B,are they Vampires ?'',Sam whispered.

''No,they're racoons,of course they're Vampires.'',I said.

''Racoons ?'',Emmett asked.

''First thing that came to mind.'',I shrugged.

''B,we have to go shopping later.'',Kate said.

''Okay,Kate,do you want to come Emily ?'',I asked facing her.

''Can I bring a friend ?'',Emily asked.

''Sure and we should probably call Alice and Rosalie,they'll want to go.'',I said.

''Yeah.'',Kate nodded in agreement.

I picked up my phone and rang Alice.

**Our Conversation**

Hello ?

Hey Ali,what are you doing ?

Just cleaning out my closet,you ?

Sitting in Emmett's lap,chatting with the pack and my crew,is Rose with you ?

Yeah,why ?

Kate,Emily,her friend and I are going shopping so I just thought I'd tell us at my house in half an hour.

Okay,talk to you later,love ya.

Love you too,Babe,tell Rose I say hey.

Rose says hey and she loves you aswell.

Tell her I love her too and that I'll talk to her later.

Will do,bye.

Bye.

**End Conversation**

''They'll be here in half an hour.'',I announced.

''Okay.I'm going to get Leah.'',Emily smiled and stood.''Boys go to Sue's,she's expecting her I'm sorry I couldn't go over.'',She said walking out the door.

''See you later.'',I called after her.

''Okay out of my house.'',I was a chorus of moans and Seth,Jacob and Paul pouted at me.''Am I going to have to use my gun ?'',I joked.

Everyone was out in a second flat.''Bye,love you.'',They yelled.

I laughed at them and turned to face Emmett.I kissed his cheek and stood up.''I'm going to get into proper clothes,be right back.'',I smiled.

I ran vampire speed up the stairs and threw on a pair of pre-ripped jeans,white tank top,black cardigan and black pumps.

I ran back down the stairs and there sat Alice,Rosalie,Kate,Emily and who I'm guessing must be Leah along with my crew and Emmett who I left down there.

''You look good.'',Garrett complimented.

''Thanks,Garrett.I try.'',I laughed.

''You don't need to try,Babe you're beautiful,just the way you are.'',He grinned.

''Thanks,Em.'',I grinned pecking his lips.''Okay,girlies ready ?'',I asked.

''Ready when you are,Captain.'',Rosalie laughed saluting me.

''Then get a move on soldiers I'm not paying you to sit on your pretty little asses doing nothing,LET'S MOVE !'',I said in my best military man voice.

''Ma'am yes Ma'am.'',They giggled running to the garage.

''Bye 'll be back you,Em.'',I smiled kissing Emmett one more time.

''Love you too,Babygirl.'',He grinned.

I grabbed my handbag and ran to the garage.I decided to take my pure white Porsche Carrera to the mall instead of my proper race wouldn't be as attention seeking as the vibrant colours of my race cars.

''You ready girls ?'',I called before I got in my car.

''Yeah,let's do this.'',Kate giggled excitedly.

''Me and Ali are ready,B.'',Rose called.

''Me and Leah are ready too,Bella.'',Emily called.

''Okay then,let's go.'',I grinned hitting the button for the garage door and climbing in.

We took off towards the mall doing at least 200 and got there in ten minutes pulled into the parking lot and everyone gathered around my car to make up a plan for this shopping trip.

''Okay so back of the mall first then make our way up to the front,okay ?'',Alice confirmed.

''Yeah,sounds good.'',Rose said.

We walked calmly to the entrance then once we reached the doors it was a flat out run,of course we had to go human speed but it was we reached the back of the mall we saw Alice's worst nightmare...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I heard Alice hiss and before she could charge Rosalie and Kate were holding her back and I was trying to get her to look at me.

''Ali,Alice look at me.'',I was still trying to get her to look away.''Alice,babe,you have to calm down,attacking her isn't going to help anyone.'',I whispered again pushing her hair from her face.

''Alice,calm down !'',Rosalie whisper yelled.

''Should I shock her ?'',Kate asked.

''No,it will draw too much attention.'',I commented,Kate nodded in and Leah looked at me for an explanation and I just shook my head.

''Alice,honey,don't attack her think of what could happen.I know you hate her we all do but you need to be strong and fight the will to punch her right in the face.'',Rosalie whispered.

I could feel her body relax and so did the rest of us.

''I'm better than this.I will not stoop to her level.I'm better than this.I will not stoop to her level.'',Alice chanted.

''Good girl.'',I smiled giving her a hug.''You can do this.''

''Thanks,but I swear to God if she aggravates me in anyway I will not hesitate to rip her head off.'',She grinned.

''Okay.'',I laughed.

''Let's shop,ladies.'',Kate giggled.

We all walked in to the nearest shop and then split up promising to meet back at the cash register,Kate and I went to the shoe section first,then the main clothes area where we met Alice,Rosalie,Emily and paid then and left.

''Next shop !'',Alice squealed as we walked across the mall.

We roamed around various other shops until 6:30 p.m.

''That was so much fun !'',Leah laughed as we walked to the cars.

''We should do this more often.'',Emily grinned.

''I don't think so,Alice is too much work.'',Rosalie laughed nearly tripping over her own feet.

''Thanks so much,Rose.'',Alice said sarcastically linking arms with me.

''Okay,girls stop bickering and get in my cars.'',I ordered.

''Bossy.'',Rosalie giggled.

I laughed and climbed in to my car.I drove Kate and I back to my house with the girls following.I walked in to a completely silent house.

''Hello ?'',I called as I hung up my jacket.

There was no answer.I heard Kate walk up behind me.

''What's wrong ?'',She asked.

''They're not here.'',I stated flatly.

''Oh.. and why is that a problem ?'',She asked dumbly.

''Because they normally don't all hunt at once unless they're trying to give me some privacy.'',I said.''But why is what I want to know.''

''Couldn't tell you,B.'',She sighed.

I then noticed that we were no longer alone._The uninvited guests have just arrived._

''Who's there ?'',I yelled.

''B,what's wrong ?'',Rose asked.''Ali ?'',Rose asked panicking.

''I can't see anything.I can't see them.'',Alice screeched.

''Girls calm the fuck down !'',I whisper yelled.''SHOW YOURSELVES !'',I yelled.

I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen.I pulled out my gun and made my way to the I kicked open the door I saw the two people I least expected to find me here.

''Hey,B.'',She grinned slyly.

''You little bitch !'',I laughed.

''Nice to see you too,you look hot !'',She laughed with me.

''Thanks ! What are you guys doing here ?'',I asked hugging them both.

''What so now we need a reason to see our best friend ?'',He asked.

''Not at all,Sugar,how are you ?'',I laughed.

''Just fine,sweet cheeks and you ?'',He returned.

''All's good.'',I smiled.

''B ?'',Kate yelled.

''It's all clear,just some old friends of mine.'',I called over my shoulder.

I heard the girls walk up behind me and stop dead in the doorway.

''Jane,Alec ? Is that you ?'',Kate asked.

''In the flesh.'',They laughed.

''Oh my Gosh !'',She squealed as she hugged them.

''Calm down,girl.'',Alec laughed.

''I've missed you guys so much.'',She said stepping back.

''You're...you're friends...with them ?'',Alice stuttered.

''Yeah,why is that a problem ?'',I asked confused.

''No..um..yes...um...kinda...We haven't really been on good terms with Jane and Alec lately.'',Alice told me.

''Why ? Jane what did you do ?'',I asked.

''I swear I did nothing.'',Jane said holding her hands up.

''Alec ?'',I said glaring at him.

''Okay..okay...I may have threatened them just a little.'',Alec said.

''I love the way I can manipulate you so easily.'',I laughed.

''Shut up !'',He pouted.

''Okay anyway...why did you threaten them ?'',I asked.

''Well the Cullens came to Italy for a few weeks one year and Jane and I were hunting when Rosalie and Alice were just about to feed when they come along and scared them off.I was so pissed that I threatened to kill them if they came to Italy again.'',He explained.

''Girls,why'd you scare away they're meals ?'',I questioned.

''We didn't mean to.'',Alice argued.

''Of course you didn't.'',I muttered.''Anyway no killing each other okay ?'',I said.

''Fine.'',Alice and Rosalie mumbled.

''Sorry,B but we can't promise anything.'',Jane said.

''Well you're going to have to try.I'm dating they're brother-'',Alec cut me off.

''Edward ?'',Alec asked.

''No,Emmett.I love him very much and he'll never forgive me if my best friends kill his behave or fuck off.'',I stated.

''Fiesty,I like it.''Alec whispered seductively.

''Not a chance,you had your time with me and you fucked it up so your loss.'',I said hopping on to the counter.

''Wait you guys dated ?'',Rosalie asked.

''Yeah,two whole one day Bella found him fucking the receptionist and she was out of there before he could say,shit.'',Kate laughed.

''Thanks for your oh so touching story,Kate.'',I laughed.

''Anytime.'',She laughed back.

''But I don't care about what happened with Alec I have Emmett now and he's all that matters to me.'',I exclaimed.

''Thanks,Baby girl.'',Emmett called as he walked in the door.

''EMMY BEAR !'',I squealed running in to the living room.

''Hey,Baby.'',He chuckled pulling me in to his arms and crushing his lips to mine.

''Hey.'',I giggled.

''What you up to ?'',He asked.

''Just chatting with the girls and Alec.'',I said.

''They're here ?'',He hissed.

''Babe,calm 're not going to hurt anyone,they promised.'',I told him.

''Okay,but I swear to God-'',I cut him off.

''I know,I know,you'll rip their intestines out,shove them down their throats and then rip their heads off.'',I said.

''That's my girl.'',He whispered kissing the top of my head.

''Where were you ?'',I pouted changing the subject.

''Hunting,Baby.I was thirsty.'',He explained.

''Oh,well you could have called.'',I said.

''And ruin all your fun,no chance,Baby.'',He grinned.

''Love you.'',I whispered pressing my lips to his.

''Love you too.'',He murmured.

''Okay,enough lovey dovey,what are we going to do ?'',Kate asked.

''You're just jealous that you don't have someone to be all lovey dovey with.'',I mocked.

''Oh,shut up !'',She pouted.

''Anything eventful happen at all today ? Other than Jane and Alec showing up.'',Esme asked as she gave me a hug.

''Oh my Gosh you'll never guess who we saw in the mall today !'',I exclaimed.

''Who ?'',They asked simultaneously.

''Maria !'',Alice said.

There was a chorus of hisses and growls throughout the room.

''It's okay,she didn't see or aknowledge us and we stopped Alice before she could kill her in front of all those humans.'',I stated.

''Thank God !'',Esme gasped.

''So what did you girls do ?'',Jasper asked.

''Well I kind of lost it but Rose and Kate held me back,while Bella talked me out of ripping her head off right there and the wolves had no idea what was going on so they couldn't help.'',Alice explained.

''Oh..'',Edward said.

''Hey,we could have helped if we knew what was going on.''Emily stated defensively.

''Yeah,sorry about not informing you about what was going on.'',I apologised.

''It's I would have preferred it if I was able to help though.I just felt completely useless.'',Emily sighed.

''Who's Maria ?'',Leah asked finally.

''Oh..um...Jazz you want to tell her ?'',I hesitated.

He nodded.''Maria is the woman who changed me.I fought with her in wars and she took advantage of strength,my ability,me... I realised after a while that she didn't love me...she loved my I left and Alice found me.I fell in love...I had found my soulmate.'',Jasper said.

''That's adorable.'',Emily sobbed.''Not that she took advantage of you but the bit about you and Alice,it's truly touching.''

''Thank you.'',Alice and Jasper said in unison.

''That's all very touching,but I came to retrieve what's rightfully mine.'',I familiar voice growled...

**A/N:Ooo... what happens next ? Read and review please ! Thanks to everyone who has read,reviewed,alerted and supported me and my stories,love you all x :)**


	9. Chapter 9:Interesting News ?

**A/N:Hey guys :) Sorry for taking so long,I just didn't know how to end this I finally found a way,so enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9**

''What are you doing here ?'',Jasper growled.

''I came back to get you,baby.'',Maria said huskily as Alice hissed.''Oh shut up ! You're nothing to him.'',Maria snapped.

''Don't you dare speak to my sister like that !'',I hissed.

'Oh.. your sister I'm so sorry.I shall not hurt your precious family.'',Maria laughed.

''Leave my family out of this !'',I snapped.

''Oo.. the little slut is getting angry.''She laughed again.

''Leave now,or God help you I will not hesitate to kill you myself !'',I growled.

''Is that a threat ?'',She hissed.

''Leave now,or I will kill you myself !'',I growled louder this time.

''Make me !'',She hissed again.

I growled and with all my strength I launched myself at her throwing us both through the window.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I stood there in shock as did my family.

''Jazz ? Baby ?'',Alice asked taking me from my thoughts.

''Yeah ?'',I asked looking down at her.

''Are you okay ?'',She asked.

''I'm fine.I'm sorry I lead her here,it's all my fault.'',I sighed.

''Jasper it's not your fault.'',Alice said smiling up at me.

''Jasper,are you okay ?'',Edward asked.

''Yes.'',I said

''You sure ?'',He asked again.

''Yes,Edward.'',I said.

Just then Bella came back in with torn clothes obviously from the fight as Emmett ran at her pulling her into a bear hug.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I walked in having ripped my clothes during the fight with Maria as Emmett ran at me pulling me into a bear hug.

''Hey,Babe.'',I laughed hugging him back.

''Oh my God,are you okay ? Did she hurt y''-I cut him off with a kiss.''She's fine.'',Emmett said as he pulled away.

I laughed as I gave him another hug.''Yes,guys I'm fine.'',I smiled.

''Thank God !'',Esme gasped giving me a hug.

''Jasper,Alice ? Are you guys okay ?'',I asked hugging them.

''Yes,we're fine,thank you.'',Jasper smiled.

''What happened to,Maria ?'',Rosalie asked.

''Killed her.'',I said flatly.

She nodded.''Was that who created Jasper ?'',Emily and Leah asked._I forgot they were here._

''Yes.'',Jasper replied.

''Okay,enough depressing stuff ! B,we've got to go !'',Kate said.

''Where ?'',I asked confused.

''Tracks.'',Kate informed.

''Who's coming with us ?'',I asked as there was a chorus of mees.''Right,so everyone's coming ?'',I asked.

''Yeah !'',They yelled.

''Okay.I'll be right back.I've got to change these clothes.'',I said running up the stairs.

I changed quickly into;skinny jeans,white tank top and black cardigan.I ran back downstairs to everyone chatting away to each other and thankfully not killing each other.

''You ready ?'',Kate asked from the couch.

''Yeah,let's go.'',I said.

Everyone followed me to the garage where we got into the cars.I took my Ferrari in midnight blue with Emmett,Jane and Alec.**(A/N:Pictures of cars on profile.)**

We drove to the tracks chatting casually to each other and as we pulled into the garage I saw the pack.

''What's the pack doing here ?'',I asked as I stepped out of my car.

''I don't know,Babe.'',Emmett shrugged.

''Tripulación,hay seres humanos aquí,trata de no respirar !'',I yelled._Crew,there are humans here,try not to breath._

''No te preocupes,vamos a estar bien.'',Alistair yelled back._Don't worry,we'll be okay._

''Bueno.'',I yelled finally._Okay._

''What did you say to them ?'',Emmett asked.

''I just told them not to breath because of the humans here.'',I whispered.

''Oh..'',He sighed.

''Come on,let's go watch.'',I smiled taking his hand in mine.

We walked hand-in-hand down to the tracks where we were joined minutes later by Kate,Emily,Leah,Tanya,Alistair,Garrett,Benjamin,Ti a and the pack.

''What's up,Be-'',I punched Jacob in the stomach.

''Who's Bella ?'',I asked glaring at him.

''What ?'',Jacob asked confused.

''Who's Bella ? That's Maya Cacachi,professional street racer.'',Kate said also glaring at him.

''Oh yeah.'',Jacob chuckled.

''You're a fucking retard,Jacob !'',I laughed.

''Offense.'',He gasped in mock offence.

''Yeah,to retarded people !'',Kate laughed.

''Up top !'',Leah giggled giving Kate a high-five.

''How are you,guys ?'',I asked.

''Good.'',They said in unison.

''Jake,how's Billy ?'',I asked.

''He's good...speaking of which he wants to see you.'',Jacob replied.

''Okay.I'll check in with him sometime this week.'',I said.

''I'll tell him.'',He smiled.

''Maya Cacachi,I challenge you to a race !'',Someone said.

''How much ?'',I asked.

''Five thousand.'',The man replied.

''Okay,good luck.'',I smiled shaking his hand.

''Thanks you too.'',He smiled back.

''I'll be back.'',I whispered pecking Emmett's on his lips.

''Be careful,please ?'',Emmett pleaded.

''Always am.'',I laughed.

''I love you.'',He whispered.

''I love you too.'',I smiled kissing him one more time before making my way to my car.

I climbed in and started the ignition.I drove to the starting line where my competitor was came out and smiled at me.

''Buena suerte.'',Miranda mouthed._Good luck._

''Gracias !'',I mouthed back._Thank you._

She nodded at me and then turned to the competitor.I saw him nod.

''Ready ?'',She yelled.I revved my engine.''Establecer ?'',She yelled._Set ?_''GO !'',She yelled finally.

My car flew forward as I pressed hard down on the excelerator.I made the first corner at 210,my competitor right behind the second corner I skidded a bit but I regained control quickly before I could crash.I then crossed the finish line at 300,without needing my Nos.

''Felicidades,Maya ! Usted gana !'',Miranda grinned._Congratulations,Maya ! You win !_

''Gracias,Miranda.'',I smiled shaking her hand._Thank you,Miranda._

''Congratulations,Maya.'',The man said getting out of his car.

''Thanks.I nearly crashed out there though.'',I sighed.

''Yeah,I saw,are you okay ?'',He asked.

''Yeah,I'm fine thank you.'',I smiled shaking his hand after him handing me the money.

''See you around ?'',He said more like a question.

''Yeah,see ya.'',I smiled putting the money in my car.

Just then Emmett came running at me and engulfed me in a bear hug,for the second time today.

''Babe,are you alright ? You nearly crashed out there !'',Emmett exclaimed.

''Em,I'm fine,no bruises.'',I smiled winking at him making everyone laugh.

''Okay.'',He chuckled.

I looked behind him to see everyone._Did they all seriously come over here to see if I'm okay ? Nice to know I'm loved._I looked over to see the pack...getting along with the vampires._That's unusual._

''Hey,what happened ?'',I asked.

''What do you mean ?'',Jared asked.

''You guys are getting my God,who died ?'',I asked panicking.

''B,no one 're just talking,no worries.'',Emily laughed.

''Oh.. okay.'',I said feeling stupid.''Hey um... what's wrong with Paul ?'',I asked.

''What ?'',Leah asked.

I looked between Paul and the direction he was staring and saw Miranda staring back at him.''Oh Paul you didn't !'',I complained.

''What are you-'',Jacob asked then saw what I had seen seconds before.''What the fuck Paul ?'',Jacob half yelled.

''Uhh... what ?'',Paul mumbled looking at us for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Miranda.

''Dude,what the fuck ? Why her ? Why ?'',I moaned.

''Why is it a problem that it's her ?'',Seth asked.

''Because she's my best human friend and if Paul goes out with her then she's not normal,she'll know about us !'',I complained..

''Oh.. well don't you have any other human friends ?'',Seth asked.

''Well Angela and Mike but I've known them too long,plus they know about it's always different with Miranda.'',I smiled remembering all the things she had told me.

''What do we do to get them to not constantly stare at each other ?'',I asked.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

We were all watching Bella race when she skidded nearly crashing into the all jumped out of our seats and ran to the finish we reached the finish line we saw Bella shaking a man's hand.

''Babe,are you alright ? You nearly crashed out there !'',Emmett exclaimed.

''Em,I'm fine,no bruises.'',Bella smiled winking at him as we all laughed.

That was when I saw had long blonde hair down to her waist,beautiful green eyes and was quite was was the one...my imprint._Her name ? What was her name ?_

I could barely hear what was going on around me at the moment and then I heard Bella.''Oh Paul you didn't !'',Bella complained.

She knew what I heard Jacob.''What the fuck Paul ?'',Jacob half yelled.

''Uhh.. what ?'',I mumbled confused.

''Dude what the fuck ? Why her ? Why ?'',Bella moaned._What's wrong with her ?_

''Why is it a problem that it's her ?'',Seth asked.

''Because she's my best human friend and if Paul goes out with her then she's not properly human,she'll know about us !'',Bella complained.

''Oh.. well don't you have any other human friends ?'',Seth asked.

''Well Angela and Mike but I've known them too long,plus they know about it's always different with Miranda.'',Bella smiled probably remembering all the things she had told her._Miranda.. a perfect name for a perfect girl._

''What do we do to get them to not constantly stare at each other ?'',Bella asked.

''They need to talk,Paul has to tell Miranda everything about us.'',Sam said.

''No,I don't want him to tell her about us vampires.I want to do that.'',Bella whispered.

''Let's go Miranda.'',I said finally,offering my hand.

She smiled back and took my hand without hesitation.I lead her to the forest and began explaining.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

''They need to talk,Paul has to tell Miranda everything about us.'',Sam said.

''No,I don't want him to tell her about us vampires.I want to do that.'',I whispered.

''Let's go Miranda.'',Paul said finally,offering my hand.

She smiled back at him and took his hand without hesitation._That's so adorable._Paul lead her to the forest out of ear shot.

''Let's go.'',Sam said.

''Okay,bye everyone.'',They said.

''Bye,Bella,love you.'',Seth whispered giving me a hug.

''Bye,Seth.I love you too.'',I smiled kissing the top of his head.''You know you're going to have to stop 're getting to tall.'',I laughed.

''Sorry,but I can't help it,it's a wolf thing.'',He laughed.

''I know, now go on before you get in trouble.'',I said giving him another hug.

Seth ran back to where Jacob was waiting for both waved before following the rest of the pack.

''Who's the kid ?'',Jane asked.

''Seth.'',I said leaning into Emmett.

''You act like you guys are mother and son.I think it's adorable.'',Jane smiled.

''It's just because he's my little brother and I care about him.I just want him to be safe.'',I shrugged.

''No one's saying it's a bad thing I was just pointing it out.'',Jane said.

''I on we better get going too.'',I said taking Emmett's hand.

Emmett,Jane,Alec and I all got into my ferrari,while the others climbed into their we approached my house I saw Charlie's cruiser.

''What the fuck does he want ?'',I muttered.

''What's wrong ?'',Alec asked.

''Charlie's here.'',I mumbled.

''Oh..'',Alec said.

As I drove up the drive way and into the garage I heard Charlie get out of his cruiser.

''What do you want ?'',I asked irritation obvious in my voice.

''I came to see if you were okay.'',Charlie said calmly.

''I'm fine...you can leave now.'',I said irritably.

''Bella,please come home.'',Charlie said.

''Why ? So you can constantly tell me to leave Emmett ? So you can nag at me to get some friends ? So that I can stand over the stove all day cooking for you ?Charlie,I'm not going back to that hell hole.I will not be the shy,lonely Bella I used to be.'',I yelled.

''Bella-'',I cut him off.

''Charlie,just stop.I'm not your daughter so stop pretending that you care about obviously don' give up the act.'',I said angrily as Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist.

''What are you talking about ?'',He asked bemused.

**A/N:That's the end of this chapter you liked don't hate me for leaving a cliff-hanger lol :)**

**Please review it means alot :) Love you all xx 'Til next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

''What ?'',He asked.

''I thought Reneé told you ? She adopted me.'',I said.

''You-you're not mine ?'',He asked bemused.

''No,Charlie I'm not.'',I informed him.

''And your not Reneé's either ?'',He asked.

I shook my head,no.

''Are you okay,Charlie ? You look really pale.'',I said.

''Yeah,I'm fine just a bit shocked.I can't believe she lied to me.'',He mumbled.

''Charlie,would you like to come inside for something to drink ?'',I asked.

''Uh.. um... sure..'',He muttered.

I lead them all into the kitchen,Charlie right behind me as the others trailed slowly and quietly behind us.

''What would you like to drink ? Tea,coffee,something stronger ?'',I asked opening all the cabinets.

''Uh.. tea ?'',He said more like a question.

''Okay.'',I smiled flicking the kettle on.

''We'll be in the living room.'',Emmett mouthed to me.

I nodded my head as he walked silently to the living room the others right behind him.I made Charlie his tea as we stayed in an awkward silence.

After ten uncomfortable minutes Charlie finally said,''Well that was a lovely cup of tea Bella but I better get going.I'll see you around.''

''Your welcome,stop by anytime.'',I smiled.

He nodded his head and I followed him to the door.I stood in the doorway and waved him I entered the living room everyone turned to look at obviously being the first to come over to me.

''Are you okay ?'',Emmett asked giving me a hug.

''I'm fine.'',I lied.

Jasper was about to say something but I gave him a ''shut up,I'm fine !'' look,as he nodded his response and I smiled at him.

''So what's the you're adopted stuff about ?'',Carlisle asked.

''Oh.. um... yeah I'm adopted.'',I said.

''No fucking shit, who's your parents ?'',Rosalie asked.

''Just don't kill me okay ?'',I said.

''Don't worry we won't kill you.'',Tia laughed.

''Okay,my real parents are...''

**(A/N:Ooo... cliff-hanger,lol. please don't hate ;) And sorry about the really short chapter.I'll try and make the next one an extra long one,just for you guys :) Please review,love you all xx 'Til next time xx :* )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

''My real parents are... Peter and Charlotte Whitlock.'',I said.

''What ?'',Jasper said astonished.

''How did I not see that ? I mean I am the psychic here.'',Alice mumbled.

''Surprise ?'',I shrugged.

''You mean...you're my...my niece ?'',Jasper asked.

''I guess so, hey uncle Jazz !'',I laughed waving at him.

''Why didn't he tell me ? I''m going to kill him !'',Jasper yelled.

''Jazz,calm don't kill him, he's my Dad.I guess he didn't know how to tell you...and plus I was still a newborn.'',I said.

''Why didn't you tell me sooner ?'',He asked.

''I only found out a couple of weeks ago,when I found out that your surname was Whitlock, even then I couldn't believe it.'',I said hoping that would calm him down a bit.

''Okay.'',He sighed.''I guess I've a niece.'',He chuckled.

''I guess you do.'',I laughed back giving him a hug.

''Well,that was something.'',Emmett chuckled wrapping his arm around my waist.

''You could say that again.'',Edward laughed.

''They're coming...they're coming here !'',Alice said.

''Who's coming,Babe ?'',Jasper asked confusion spreading across his face.

''Peter and Charlotte.'',Alice said.''They're coming here.''

''YAY !'',I squealed.

''When will they be here ?'',Carlisle asked.

''A couple of hours, we better get their room ready.'',Alice smiled.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and lead Emmett to the couch.''What do you want to watch ?'',I asked turning on the tv.

''Whatever you wanna watch,Babe.'',Emmett grinned.

I giggled a bit then returned my attention back to the tv.I flicked on the sports channel and saw that there was a game on.

''Want to watch this ?'',I asked.

''Yes !'',He bellowed.

''Okay,then.'',I laughed snuggling into his side.

We sat there for an hour or so then decided to play the as I was about to kill Emmett Peter and Charlotte walked in.

''MOM ! DAD !'',I yelled running at them.

''Hello darlin'.How are you ?'',Peter asked.

''I'm great at you,you look fabulous,how are you,guys ?'',I asked giving them both hugs.

''We're good,so what's up with you ? You look beautiful.'',Charlotte smiled.

''Thank you,nothing much,but I do have a new boyfriend.'',I grinned.

''Finally,took you long enough,darlin'.So who's the lucky fella ?'',Peter asked.

I went over to Emmett, took his hand and lead him back to my parents.''Mom,Dad,this is my boyfriend, these are my parents.'',I smiled leaning into his embrace.

''Nice to meet you son my name's Peter,hope you're taking care of my little girl.'',Peter chuckled shaking Emmett's hand.

''Of course,sir.'',Emmett grinned.

''Hello,my name's Charlotte but you can call me Char.'',Charlotte smiled shaking Emmett's hand.

At that moment Jasper,Alice,Carlisle,Esme,Rosalie,Edward,Jane and Alec all came from different parts of the house.

''Hello,Jasper,how are you ?'',Charlotte asked.

''I'm good,you look well.'',Jasper replied.

''Thank you.'',Charlotte smiled.

''CHAR !'',Alice squealed.

''ALI !'',Charlotte squealed.

''SHUT THE FUCK UP !'',I squealed making everyone burst into laughter.

They ran to each other hugging and instantly began chatting away about shopping and were soon joined by Rosalie,Esme and Jane.

''Women.'',Jasper,Emmett,Edward,Peter ,Carlisle and Alec muttered.

''Hey ! We're not all like that !'',I said playfully smacking Emmett on the chest.

''I know,Babe.'',Emmett chuckled giving me a quick kiss.

''Yeah,Bella here is a real was so disappointed.'',Peter snickered.

''I remember that,she had a tantrum for a whole week.'',I laughed.

''Really ?'',They asked.

I nodded my head,yes and they burst into laughter.

''Shut up !'',Charlotte hissed.

''No !'',I giggled sticking my tongue out at her.

''Don't you dare stick your tongue out at me young lady !'',Charlotte scowleded me.

''Ooo... I'm so scared of Mommy dearest !'',I giggled.

''Excuse me ?'',Charlotte said.

''You heard me !'',I said matter-of-factly.

''Oh it's on,darlin'.It is on !'',Charlotte said.

''Bring it !'',I smirked going into a crouch.

''Step back !'',Peter warned.

Everyone instantly stepped away as Charlotte and I walked in a circle,sizing each other up when ...

**(A/N:Hey guys :) Hope you liked this chapter.I've realised we haven't really had any Emmett & Bella time so I'll try and get that in,in the next chapter or so. Love you all xx 'Til next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Sorry about the late update I've had to part with my laptop for a few days so I couldn't update.I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :)**

**Chapter 12**

Everyone instantly stepped away as Charlotte and I walked in a circle,sizing each other up when Charlotte pounced at me but I swiftly dodged her attack.I was instantly behind her but before she had a chance to turn around I jumped onto her back knocking her to the ground.

''Get off me !'',Charlotte hissed.

''Make me !'',I growled.

''Isabella Whitlock ! Get the fuck off me NOW !'',Charlotte yelled.

''Surrender !'',I growled back at her.

''No !'',She hissed.

''Then I'll just sit here.'',I said grinning evilly.

''GET OFF ME !'',She screeched her words echoing off the walls.

''Do you give up,mom ?'',I asked.

''Yes,I give up.'',She sighed.

''Okay.'',I smiled standing up.

I turned to face her as she was still lying on the ground.I stretched my hand out to her and she gladly took it as I pulled her off the floor.

''I'm sorry.'',She sighed giving me a hug.

''It's okay,Mom and I'm sorry for acting like such a child.'',I said hugging her back.

''Okay now that that's settled,we better go hunt.'',Peter said wrapping his arm around Charlotte's waist.

As Peter and Charlotte left we all went back to what we were doing before they and Alec went upstairs to their rooms,Esme and Carlisle went to the library I had,Alice and Jasper I assume went back to continue decorating Peter and Charlotte's room,Rosalie to my garage and Edward and I resumed our place on the couch and continued watching the game.

Just as we settled down we heard a noise come from the garage.''Hey,Rose !'',I called.

''Yeah ?'',She called back.

''You better not fuck up my cars !'',I stated firmly.

''Don't worry.I won't !'',She laughed.

I then refocused on the game being played on the flat-screen.

***Time Skip***

****3 hours later****

As Emmett and I went to go upstairs to bed the phone rang.**(A/N:Phone call in italics.)**

_''What ?'',I said angrily._

_''Bella,it's Alice.'',Alice said panic obvious in her voice._

_''Alice,what is it ?'',I asked worry beginning to take over my emotions._

_''It's Charlie, he knows about the racing,about the drugs,everything...he knows everything !'',She yelled into the phone._

_''How ? How does he know ?'',I asked._

_''I don't know ! I don't know ! But you've got to get out of there ! He's coming for you, pack up your stuff and go to the airport. There'll be tickets there for you,Emmett,Jane and Alec go !'',She screeched._

_''What about you guys ? And the pack and crew ? What about my Mom and Dad ? I can't leave you all here !'',I yelled running up the stairs Emmett right beside me._

_''We'll be there,all of us...don't worry.'',She said._

_''Ali,don't lie to tell me you'll be there.'',I whispered._

_''I promise, just hurry...please ?'',She pleaded._

_''We're almost done, when will he be here ?'',I asked grabbing two of the suitcases as Emmett,Jane and Alec grabbed the others._

_''Ten minutes, !'',She yelled._

_''We're getting in the car. Go to the airport now ! All of you...please I won't lose you guys.'',I sobbed._

_''We're getting in our cars now, don't worry we're on our way, just be careful.'',Alice sobbed too as the car started._

_''You too.I love you, we'll talk soon.'',I whispered._

_''We love you too, bye.'',Alice said as she hung up._

I held tightly onto Emmett's hand as we sped to the airport at 300 mph.

''Babe,are you alright ?'',Emmett asked kissing my knuckles.

I smiled reassuringly up at him.''I'm a bit worried about the others.'',I sighed.

''They'll be fine, all of them.'',Emmett whispered rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

''How did he find out anyway ?'',Alec asked.

''We don't know.'',I shrugged.

''Did someone maybe rat you out ?'',Jane asked.''Maybe an old enemy of yours Bella ?'',Jane suggested.

''Possibly,but who ?'',I asked confused.

''Is there anyone you met in Volterra that didn't particularly like you ?'',Alec asked.

''Not that I can think ...'',I sighed.

''Maybe...no...it couldn't be...would he...'',Jane murmured.

''What are you talking about Jane ?'',Alec asked slightly agitated.

''Maybe it was Aro...I mean...he might still be angry at you, maybe he did this to tear you from the ones you love,so it would be easier to get you to join the guard because he obviously thought that they wouldn't leave with you.'',Jane stated.

''That bastard !'',I hissed.

''Babe,calm down. It's fine,he won't get near you, as long as I'm here.''Emmett cooed softly.

''No it's not. He wants me.I have no right to take you and your family away from the one place you he wants me that's what he'll get.'',I stated as I brought the car to a stop.

''Babe,what are you doing ?'',Emmett asked warily.

''I'm letting you go...it's not right to take you and your family away from the place you love, it's just not fair.I've got to let you go.'',I whispered.

''Babe,where you go I go.I can't lose you.I need you...you are my life,my soul,my everything, please don't leave me.'',He sobbed.

''Baby,I've got to.I'm not going to let Aro take you from your family,from the place you love. He's not going to stop, he'll do anything and everything to get to me. He'll tear your family apart.I can't let that happen.'',I sobbed,tenderly stroking his cheek.

''You are my family,I want to be with you... please don't leave me.''He murmured.

''If you come with me,Aro will make you join the guard aswell.I can't let that happen to you.I don't want that to be how you end up spending your eternity.I want you to meet a nice girl,fall in love and live happily ever after together.'',I sighed.

''I've done two of those three things so far,I'm just struggling with that last part.'',He chuckled dryly.

''I'm sorry, it's how it has to be.'',I said.

''Or does it ?'',He asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

''What do you mean ?'',I asked,confused.

''What if we kill him and the guard ? Then no one will be under their can live together...for eternity !'',He grinned.

''I like the idea but how ? It's impossible to get in without someone knowing.'',I sighed looking at my hands in my lap.

''Hey..Hey !'',He said lifting my head up making our eyes meet.''I'll do whatever it takes to help us be together.I'm not giving up on you.'',He whispered softly pressing his lips to mine.

''I know,baby,I know.I just don't see how it will work...'',I said warily.

''We'll help you.'',Jane said.

''Thank you,Jane but I don't want him to end up killing you, you mean too much to me.'',I said smiling back at her.

''No, it's okay, trust me it'll work.'',Jane smiled.

''Okay so what's the plan ?'',Emmett and I asked simultaneously.

Jane and Alec exchanged mischevious glances then looked back at us grinning evilly.

''Well ?'',Emmett asked.

''Okay, so Bella,Alec and myself are going to hide on the ceiling of the throne room while Emmett distracts Emmett's doing that we'll drop down dehind their thrones and cut their heads .'',Jane said.

''Eh.. not so of all how am I supposed to get into the castle without being noticed ? And second of all we can't cut through their skin it's way too strong !'',I stated.

''First of all me and Alec will sneak you in and second of all you can if you have the right weapon !'',Jane said grinning evilly.

''Should I be worried ?'',Emmett and I asked simultaneously.

''No !'',They said in unison.

''Okay...'',I said.''Looks like we're going to Volterra.'',I said turning back around in my seat and starting the engine.

As I drove us to the airport Emmett took my hand in his kissing my I looked over at him he was grinning at me.

''What ?'',I asked looking into his beautiful topaz eyes.

''Nothing.'',He shrugged.

''You're lying to me.'',I stated returning my focus to the road,not that I was worried about crashing I just didn't want to draw too much attention.

I looked back over at Emmett as he began to speak.''Baby,I swear I'm not lying to you.'',He said with pleading eyes.

_Ha he thinks I'm mad at he forgotten that I can read his thoughts and feel his emotions...Oh my gosh,he doesn't know about my power ! How did I forget to tell him ?_

''Babe,I'm not mad at you, calm down.'',I giggled.

''You're not ?'',He asked puzzled.

''You know I love you, I could never be mad at you...well not for long anyway.'',I smiled kissing him lightly on the lips.

''Okay.'',He said grinning.

I drove for another hour or so and we still weren't there traffic was mad.

''Babe,do you know what my power is ?'',I asked randomly.

''Ehh... no why ?'',He asked.

''I think I should tell you because I feel kind of power is I can change my appearance and I get every vampires' powers that I as Jane and Alec I have both their powers.'',I said.

''Oh my God ! That's so cool.'',He exclaimed.

''You think so ?'',I asked.

''Yeah,it's that makes you some sort of super vampire right ?'',He asked.

''I suppose so.'',I shrugged.

He just continued muttering to himself about my power and something I couldn't quite catch but I didn't want to be nozy and listen to his thoughts.I continued driving for another half an hour when we finally reached the all climbed out of the car grabbing our luggage and made our way to the counter to buy our our tickets were purchased we made our way to our gate,gate took about half an hour for our plane to arrive but it then it was around 5 a.m. We boarded the plane going to our seats,a six hour flight...this should be fun.

**A/N:That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.I'm only going to update if I get atleast 5 reviews if not no update.I feel as though no one's actually reading it :'(**

**Love you all xx And remember 5 reviews ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emmett and I walked to our seats hand-in-hand, as Jane and Alec followed taking their seats behind us. Once everyone was seated, the captain's voice came over the speaker,''Attention all, prepare for take off,and make sure that your seatbelts are securely buckled, thank you.''

There were multiple hostess' checking the passengers belts and after about 20 minutes,we were able to lift off. As we took off most of the females snuggled closer to their male companions,but there was one woman that I felt really bad for, she was a very pretty,pregnant woman, who looked scared out of her wits.

''One second.'',I whispered to Emmett.

''Okay ?'',Emmett replied more as a question.

I stood from my seat and walked over to the pregnant woman,as who I assume was her husband was trying to calm her down.

I tapped the woman's husband lightly on the shoulder,''Excuse me ? Sorry, I was just wondering if you were okay ? If you needed anything ?'',I asked.

''Oh, umm... I-I think I'm fine, thank you.'',The woman stuttered.

''Okay, I was just making sure, you look a bit pale, are you sure your alright ? Would you like some water ?''

''Um.. yes, that would be lovely actually, thank you.'',She replied smiling.

I smiled back as the man nodded his thanks.I walked over to the nearest hostess and tapped her shoulder.

''Excuse me, could I get a glass of water please ?'',I asked.

''Of course.'',The hostess replied handing me a glass of water.

''Thank you.'',I replied as I returned to the couple.

''Thank you, dear.'',The woman smiled up at me as I handed her the glass of water.

''Anytime, if you need anything else I'll gladly help.I'll be over there with my boyfriend.'',I smiled back as I pointed to Emmett.

''He's very handsome and lucky to have such a lovely girlfriend.'',She said.

''Why thank you, Ma'am.'',I said, losing the hold I had on my southern drawl.

''Please call me, Lauren.'',She laughed.

''Nice to meet you, my name is Bella.'',I replied.

''Pleased to meet you Bella, my name's Tyler Crowley.'',Lauren's husband said offering his hand.

I shook his and Lauren's hands then returned to my seat.

''Is everything okay ?'',Emmett asked as I sat back down beside him.

''Yeah, I was just making sure that Lauren was alright.'',I replied as I leaned against him.

''Lauren ?'',He questioned.

''The pregnant lady over there.I was checking to see if she was alright.'',I said.

''I see.I saw you pointing at me, what were you guys saying about me ? Hmm ?'',He asked poking me in the side.

''I was just saying that I'd be sitting over here with my boyfriend, and then she said you were very handsome and that you were very lucky to have such a lovely girlfriend.'',I said as I grinned up at him, slapping his hands away.

''She was right.'',He replied with a wink.

''I know'',I giggled as he leaned down to kiss me.''I love you.''

''I love you too.'',He murmured.

''Eww... you guys are disgusting !'',Alec exclaimed.

''Oh don't be such a guy, Alec.I think it's cute.'',Jane said with a soft giggle.

''Thanks, Jane and don't worry you'll find someone soon enough.'',I replied snuggling closer to Emmett and resting my head on his shoulder.

''Thanks, Bella.I hope your right.'',She sighed leaning back in her seat.

''Night babygirl.'',Emmett whispered kissing my head.

''Goodnight Emmybear.I love you.'',I whispered as I began drifting off to sleep.

''I love you too.'',He chuckled.

I woke up 3 hours later to someone tapping me on the shoulder.

''Yes ?'',I asked looking up at Tyler.

''It's Lauren, she's gone into labour !'',Tyler exclaimed.

''Oh my gosh ! Is she alright ?'',I asked getting out of my seat.

''I don't know ! As soon as she told me I panicked and came to you.'',He continued.

''Okay.'',I said as I followed him over to their seats.''Lauren, how are you feeling ?'',I asked as I sat beside her.

''Bella ? Oh thank God your here.'',Lauren panted.

''Yes, Lauren I'm here, how are you feeling ?'',I repeated.

''It hurts so much !'',She exclaimed.

''I know, I know.'',I said.''Would you like some water or anything ?''

''Some water would be nice.'',She sighed as she rested her head on the seat.

''Tyler will you get some water ?'',I asked as he nodded.''Okay, now Lauren how far apart are the contractions ?''

''About a minute.'',She panted.

''Okay, will someone get me some towels or blankets please ?'',I asked as three of the hostess' ran to get towels or blankets as Tyler walked back with a glass of water.''Okay, Lauren I need you to drink some of this for me can you do that ?'',I asked handing her the glass.

''Okay, sure.'',She replied drinking the water.

''Okay, now I think you should push are you ready ?'',I asked.

''I think so...'',She said hesitantly.

''Are you sure your ready ?'',I repeated.

''Positive.'',She smiled bobbing her head up and down.

''Okay, 1...2...3...PUSH !'',I said.

''Aghh !'',She groaned.

''Again...1...2...3...PUSH !'',I said.

''Aghhh !'',She groaned again.

***Time Skip***

After numerous pushes and grunts, the baby was born.

''It's a girl.'',I announced wrapping the baby girl in a towel and handing her to Lauren.''Congratulations !''

''Thank you so much, you've been brilliant, I don't know what I would have done without you.'',Lauren said grinning.

''It was my pleasure, Lauren.'',I smiled back giving her a hug being careful not to squash the baby.

''What are you going to name her ?'',Jane asked.

Lauren and Tyler exchanged looks then nodded at each other before returning their gaze to their audience.

''We're going to name her Jasmine Emily and we'd like you to be her Godmother. You've helped so much and we want you to be apart of her life, besides I feel like I've known you forever.'',Lauren gushed.

I knelt there wide-eyed with shock as I stared at the couple.

''Are you serious ?'',I asked gobsmacked.

They both nodded their heads vigorously grinning from ear-to-ear.

''Okay !'',I said pulling them both into a huge hug.''Thank you so much, it means alot to know that you want me to be apart of your baby's life.'',I sobbed.

''Our pleasure !'',They smiled.

''So Jasmine Emily Crowley, it sounds so cute.'',Jane exclaimed.

''Thank you.'',They said simultaneously.

Once everything was cleaned up everyone returned to their seats for the remainder of the flight which was only about half an all chatted away to each other about this and that until the captain's voice came over the speaker,''Please make sure all seatbelts are buckled as we prepare to arrive in you for flying with us.''

Everyone left the plane careful to make sure that Lauren, Tyler and Jasmine got off and Alec offered to take their bags so we also got off first which was a privelege.

''What part of Italy are you going to ?'',I asked as we followed them to their car.

''Venice.'',Tyler said.

''Oh how lovely.I've heard it's gorgeous there.'',I said imagining what it would be like.

''It is !'',Lauren sighed happily.

''You've been before ?'',I asked.

''Yeah, on our honeymoon.'',Tyler said grinning.

''How cute.'',I replied.

We continued our walk to the cars in comfortable we reached the cars we loaded the luggage into each, said our goodbyes, exchanged numbers and hugs then parted ways, promising to keep in touch.I climbed into the driver's side, Emmett in the passenger seat and Jane and Alec in the drove in a comfortable silence occassionally chatting about this and that when we finally arrived in Volterra.

''This is it.'',Jane sighed.

''You ready ?'',Emmett asked taking my hand in his kissing my knuckles.

''Yeah, are you ?'',I returned.

''Ready when you are.'',He smiled.

''Wait I'm going to change.I've been in this outfit for a while and I feel weird.'',I said climbing out of the car and walking to the boot.I pulled one of my suitcases from the boot and walked to the trees.I quickly changed into a completely black outfit with a special holster for the blade Jane gave to I walked out of the trees there were a number of gasps.I walked back over to the car depositing my suitcase back into the boot closing it after me before turning to face them.

''Babe, you look gorgeous ! You are so bringing that outfit home with you.'',Emmett grinned as he pulled me into a kiss.

''Whatever you want, baby.'',I murmured against his lips.

''B, you look amazing.'',Jane smiled.

''Thanks, Jane.I bet you'll look better than me though.'',I said pretending to pout.

''Bitch please, no one could ever out dress you.'',Jane said matter-of-factly.

''Thanks.'',I giggled giving her a hug.

''Anytime.'',She grinned.

''Okay, y'all ready to do this ?'',I asked taking Emmett's hand.

''Yeah.'',They said in unison.

We walked silently to the front doors of the castle pausing as we reached the huge doors.

I turned to face Emmett as he began speaking.''If we don't live through this I want you to know that I love you so much.'',Emmett said.

''Babe, don't say that we're all going to live through this and when we kill those bastards, I'll come and get ?'',I replied.

''Hey, how come I sound like the needy woman ?'',Emmett said sounding offended.

''I don't know.'',I giggled.

''No fair !'',He pouted.

''Aw baby don't be like that.'',I giggled pecking his lips.

''I love you so much.'',Emmett sighed against my lips.

''I love you too.'',I returned.

''Emmett will you hide the car in the trees while we sneak Bella in ?'',Alec asked.

''Sure.'',Emmett said walking to the car.

''I'll text you when you're to come in and distract them.'',I whispered.

He nodded his response as he climbed into the car.

''You ready for this ?'',Jane asked taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

''Hell yeah !'',I grinned.

''Let's do it !'',Alec said pushing the doors open.

**A/N:That's it for this chapter you enjoyed it ! Still not recieving many reviews, even if you hate it I want to hear what you think :) **

**Love you all xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As Jane, Alec and I made our way through the hall to the throne room footsteps sounded further up the hallway.

''Hide !'',Jane hissed.

I shimmied quietly behind the drape hanging from the ceiling.I remembered having to text Emmett about the slight change in the plan, once the text was sent I immediately received one back saying, _Okay, see you soon xx._I smiled at that then began listening intently to their conversation.**(A/N:Conversation in italics.)**

_Hey, what are you two doing ? - Demetri_

_Nothing, just going to our rooms, what are you doing ? - Alec_

_Looking for Heidi, have you seen her ? - Demetri_

_No, sorry Demetri, maybe she's gone shopping. - Jane_

_Yeah probably, do you guys want to hang out ? - Demetri_

_Sorry Demetri we can't, we haven't slept at all lately so we're going to get some sleep. Maybe some other time, yeah ? - Alec_

_Oh ok, see you later then. - Demetri_

_Bye Demetri. - Jane_

As soon as I heard Demetri's footsteps fade I came out from behind the drape.

''That was close !'',I giggled.

''No shit, come on we've got to get going.'',Alec chuckled lightly.

''Bossy !'',I giggled as we walked through the halls.

As we approached the throne room numerous voices sounded.

''Okay so we go in and tell them that Emmett's outside the gates while you hide behind that, once they're gone come in and we'll get into position, when they sit down and Emmett's busy distracting them we'll jump down behind them and cut their heads off, okay ?'',Alec asked in a hushed whisper.

''Okay.'',We confirmed.

''I hope this works !'',I whispered as I slid behind the curtain.

**Jane's P.O.V.**

Alec and I walked through the double doors into the throne room where Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting, Aro looked official _as usual _Jane thought, Caius looked pissed _no surprise there._And Marcus... well he just looked fed up.

''Sorry, for interrupting Masters, but Emmett Cullen is outside requesting to see you all.'',Jane lied.

''Very well, let him in.'',Aro said dismissively.

''Master he refuses to enter the castle without seeing you all before hand just to make sure one of us aren't going to come out and kill him.''Jane replied.

''Very well, we will go and speak to him.'',Aro sighed as they all stood and made their way out of the throne room and through the halls.

Once their footsteps faded Alec went to get Bella.

''Hurry, Bella.'',Alec said anxiously.

''I'm coming, calm the fuck down.'',Bella replied.

''Seriously, we need to hurry !'',I said ushering her into the room.

We ran to the back of the throne room and were about to jump up to the ceiling when Felix walked in.

''What are you two doing ?'',Felix asked us as though Bella wasn't even there.

''Felix that's so rude, completely ignoring Bella !'',Alec said.

''What are you talking about ? Bella's not here in fact she hasn't stepped foot in Volterra for years.'',Felix stated.

''What do you mean ? She's right there.'',I replied gesturing to my left.

As they all looked to Jane's left there was no one there.''You guys are so weird.'',Felix said as he left the room.

''What the fuck, Bella ! Why didn't you wait for us ?'',I asked angrily.

''Sorry I didn't want to get caught, now get up here, someone's coming.'',Bella replied.

Alec and I jumped up hanging onto the ceiling doing our best to blend in as Aro, Caius, Marcus and Emmett , Caius and Marcus sat while Emmett stood in the centre of the room.**(Conversation in italics.)**

_You wanted to speak with us ? - Aro_

_Yes, I was wondering if you knew the where abouts of my brother ? - Emmett_

_I'm afraid I don't wouldn't your sister Alice be able to find him ? See his future ? - Aro_

_No it seems he's blocking can't find him. - Emmett_

_Maybe Demetri could be of help to you. - Caius_

_Yes, Demetri could help you. - Aro_

As they continued their conversation we dropped down behind was doing didn't even all pulled out our daggers approaching their exchanged glances and nods then finally we rid them of their Alec and I did Bella still had her dagger against Aro's throat.

''Bella ? What are you doing ?'',I asked.

''I want him to beg for his life, he doesn't deserve a quick and painless death, he deserves torture and pain like he's caused many others.'',Bella replied.

''Bella, he's not worth the time, just kill him.'',Alec said.

''No, let her do as she pleases I don't care, she can torture me all she wants.'',Aro replied dismissively.

''You deserve pain and torture ! You don't deserve the power you have ! Someone should have done this years ago, but they were cowards !'',Bella raged.''Do you have any last words ?''

''I just want to say that I'm proud of you for showing so much courage little one, breaking into my home and having my own guards kill their masters and have them watch you kill truly is remarkable.'',Aro said.

''You are a sick bastard !'',Emmett seethed.

''FORGIVE ME LORD FOR I HAVE SINNED !'',Bella mocked as she rid him of his head.''Do any of you have a lighter or a match ?''

''Here.'',Alec said handing her the lighter.

She lit it then threw it onto their bodies.

''You okay, Babe ?'',Emmett asked pulling her into a hug.

''I'm fine thanks, for helping us get rid of those monsters.'',She said hugging him then turning and giving us both hugs.''And thank you both for helping my family and I get away from them.''

''Anything for family.'',I replied with a wink.

''I love you guys so much.'',She smiled.

''We love you too, B.'',Alec said.

''Emmett and I better get going but don't be afraid to keep in touch or drop by once in a while.'',She laughed.

''Yeah it would be good to see you two again.'',Emmett grinned hugging Bella close to his side.

''You too.''I said.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

We said our goodbyes and exchanged hugs before Emmett and I got in the car.

''Oh and Jane ?'',I called.

''Yeah ?'',She called back.

''Call me when you meet the man of your dreams.I want to meet him.'',I laughed.

''I promise you'll be the first to know.'',She giggled.

''Good and tell everyone I say hi too.'',I said.

''We will.'',They called as we sped off.

We drove for a few hours before we arrived at the airport we walked through the crowds at the we finally reached the counter we purchased two tickets to Greenwood in Canada and boarded the plane, when we were seated I decided to call Alice but there was no answer so next I tried Rosalie who answered on the second ring.**(Conversation in italics.)**

_Hello ? - Rosalie_

_Hey, how are you ? - Bella_

_Bella ? Oh my gosh B are you and Em alright ? Where are you ? - Rosalie_

_Rose calm down we're 're on the plane, we'll be there soon. - Bella_

_Oh my gosh, we were so worried about you, we had no idea what happened to you. - Rosalie_

_What do you mean ? Surely Alice saw it. - Bella_

_Um.. B, Alice left to go get you and didn't tell us anything.B we can't find her. - Rosalie_

_Oh my God, Rose ! Why didn't you call me or something we would have come home straight away ! - Bella_

_I'm sorry, we didn't know how to tell you. - Rosalie_

_How about; Hey B your soon to be sister-in-law has gone looking for you without telling us where and not contacting us what so ever ! - Bella_

_Bella we're sorry, we've tried looking for her but we can't find her. - Rosalie_

_Okay umm... we're getting off the plane now we're going to go look for her.I'll talk to you later. - Bella_

_ Talk to you love you both and please be careful. - Rosalie_

_We love you all too and we always are, bye. - Bella_

''Babe, what's wrong ?'',Emmett asked.

''They can't find Alice because she left a while ago looking for we're going to go find her.'',I sighed.

''Okay, let's go.'',He smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey sorry about taking so long to update I've been busy with exams and stuff but I'm finished for the summer now so they should be up sooner rather than later.I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and please keep reading and reviewing it means a lot, love you all xx :) ~ Lulu**

**Chapter 15**

When we got off the plane we headed to the woods and ran, after a couple of miles we caught scent of Alice and another vampire.

''Who could she be with ?'',I asked Emmett.

''I have no idea.I don't recognise the scent, do you ?'',He asked.

''No.'',I sighed.''Come on, let's see if we can find her.''

''Ok.'',He replied kissing my forehead.

We ran in the direction of her scent when it seemed to stop abruptly in a clearing surrounded by trees.

''THIS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE !'',I yelled.

''Babe, calm down, we'll find her.'',Emmett replied.

''You can't guarantee that, Em.'',I sobbed as Emmett held me against his chest.''We're probably never going to find her Emmy ! I want my sister back !''

''It's okay Baby girl, we'll find her, just calm down, it'll be okay.'',He whispered rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I pulled back and I smiled weakly up at him.''You're right, we'll find her.''

''That's my, Baby girl.'',He chuckled kissing my forehead.

As we walked through the forest for a few minutes, a vampire jumped down in front of took me a few moments to realize who it was but I soon recognise was Victoria.

''YOU !'',I seethed.''WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER ? YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH !'',I yelled.

''Nice to see you too, Bella.'',Victoria chuckled.

''WHERE IS MY SISTER ?'',I repeated.

''What sister ? I don't recall you having any siblings, B.'',Victoria said.

''Don't play dumb with me you little bitch ! I was referring to my boyfriend's sister, who's more of a sister to me than anything !'',I hissed.

''What man would ever want you ?'',Victoria snorted.

''Me ! That's who, you narcissistic whore !'',Emmett stated.

I giggled at his statement then returned my attention back to Victoria.

''I will ask you one more time before I rip you apart limb by limb savouring every scream you utter until you tell me where my sister is !'',I said, smirking at the look of fear in her eyes.

''Sh-she's not h-here.'',She stuttered.

''Then how could we detect her scent a few miles back ?'',I questioned.

''B-because we were headed this way, then I told my a-associate to get away from the forest because I could h-hear you coming.'',She continued.

''So where are they now ?'',I asked, getting impatient.

''I don't know, he left and masked his and her scent so you couldn't find them.'',She admitted.

''Who is your 'associate' ?'',I asked curiously.

''Uhh.. Laurent, Laurent Da Revin, he was my mates' best friend.'',She sighed.

''What happened to him ? Your mate I mean.'',I said.

''James, we were hunting in the woods and a gang of giant wolves attacked, he told Laurent to run and take care of me.'',She sobbed.

''The pack !'',I mouthed to Emmett.''I um.. I'm sorry for your loss, but I still need to ask you questions.''

''Go ahead.'',She said sitting on the ground.

''Why did you take Alice in the first place ?'',I questioned.

''Laurent, he said that some guy needed her for something or he asked Laurent to do it because he wouldn't be able to get at your family himself.'',She explained.

''Right, but why did Laurent do it ? He could have just said no.'',I replied.

''He did it because the man has his man said that if he didn't get Alice he'd kill him, his wife and myself.'',She said.

''Do you know this man ?'',Emmett asked.

''No, but Laurent and him used to be good friends.'',She sighed.

''Ok, do you have his number ? Laurent's I mean.'',Emmett questioned.

''Yeah.'',She said.

''Call him.'',Emmett and I said simultaneously.

Victoria pulled out her phone and hit a few buttons, before bringing the phone to her ear.

''Put it on speaker.'',I mouthed.

She simply nodded before pressing the speaker button and holding the phone in the space between us.**(Conversation in italics.)**

_Hi, Victoria, what's up ?_

_Hey .. I need you to bring Alice back to the clearing in the forest._

_Okay, but why ?__Just bring her here and stop questioning me !_

_Okay, calm down, I'm on my way._

_Good, see you soon._

_Bye._

''Let's go to the clearing.'',Victoria followed behind her to the clearing where Alice and Laurent's scent vanished.''This is where he's bringing her.''

''Okay, Emmett and I are going to hide in the trees.I'll be in that one.'',I said pointing to the tree behind us.''And Emmett will be in that one.'',I said pointing to one ahead of us.

''Okay.'',She replied.

I ran and jumped up into the tree and sat on the lowest branch that hid me the best, while Emmett decided to climb the tree monkey style.I laughed at how childish he could be at times and once he was situated and hidden I could just about make out his outline through the waved at me and grinned so I waved back and blew him a kiss which caused him to suddenly went quiet I saw a very slim man run in with a tied up Alice over his shoulder._That son of a bitch ! If he hurt my sister I'm going to kill him !_

''Hey, Vicky.'',Laurent said dropping Alice on the ground and hugging took everything in me not to jump down and beat the shit out of that motherfucker.

''Hi, Laurent.'',Victoria replied with fake cheeriness in her voice.

''So why did you want Pixie back here ?'',Laurent asked, curiosity obvious in his voice.

Emmett and I both jumped from our hiding spots, with me in front of him and Emmett behind him.

''Vicky didn't want did.'',Emmett said.

''Who are you ?'',Laurent asked fear taking over his emotions.

''That's not important, what is important is that you answer our questions.'',Emmett snarled.

''Who in God's fucking name told you to take my sister ?'',I growled.

''Um.. uh.. Aro, Aro said that if I didn't get her for him he'd kill my mate, Victoria and myself.'',Laurent whimpered.

I actually laughed at him.''You don't have to worry about Aro getting anywhere near any of his other bitches either.'',I smiled.

''What do you mean ?'',Laurent and Victoria asked.

''I killed him.'',I stated.

''Of course you did.'',They chuckled.

''I'm serious ! My friends, Jane and Alec Volturi helped me kill Aro, Caius and Marcus.'',I said matter-of-factly.

''Oh My God ! You killed Aro, Caius and Marcus !'',Victoria gasped.

''Yeah, and your point is ?'',I asked.

''Holy fuck !'',They said in unison.

''My Baby girl may be small but she's violent as hell, when she needs to be.'',Emmett chuckled.

''Thanks, Babe.'',I said sarcastically.

''I can see that.'',Laurent laughed.

''Come on we've got to untie Ali and get home.'',I said.

''Okay, it was nice to meet you guys.'',Emmett said shaking their hands.

''You too and sorry about your sister.'',They replied.

''Yeah, just don't let it happen again.'',Emmett said.

''It was nice to meet you Laurent and it was nice to see you again Victoria.'',I laughed shaking Laurent's hand and hugging Victoria.

''You too and we're sorry for everything.I hope we can be friends again.'',Victoria said.

''Of course and I hope you find your mate and that she's okay.'',I smiled.

''Thank you.'',They said and ran off.

I turned to where Emmett was untying Alice and knelt down to help him.

''Oh my gosh ! Ali, girl are you okay ?'',I asked taking the duct tape off her mouth.

''Oh thank God ! B, you both so much for coming to get me.'',She said going to sit up.

''It's okay, lay and I are going to take you home, okay ?'',I asked pushing her hair from her face.

''Okay.'',She sighed.

Emmett picked her up and we ran back to the airport.I quickly grabbed our suitcases and we made our way to the counter, though there was a huge line so we had to we got to the counter and bought three tickets to Greenwood, we were seated we all fell asleep cuddled in Emmett's lap and me cuddling into his side with his arm around me.I awoke later to Emmett stirring beside me.

''You okay, Em ?'',I asked groggily.

''Yeah babe, I'm fine you alright ?'',He returned.

''I'm grand. How's Ali ? Has she woken at all ?'',I asked.

''No, she's slept the whole time.'',He replied.

''Okay, but when we get off this plane we've got to feed, I'm so thirsty, how about you ?'',I whispered.

''Yeah, when was the last time we fed ?'',He whispered back.

I just shrugged before lightly pecking his lips and drifting back to sleep.I woke again a while later to someone, probably Emmett shaking me.

''Baby, stop shaking me.'',I murmured.

''Bella, I love you and all but only as a sister.'',Alice giggled.

My eyes instantly flew open.

''ALICE ! YOUR OKAY !'',I squealed hugging her.

''Of course I am.I'm Alice Cullen-Whitlock for God's sake.'',She laughed.

I just laughed and squeezed her tighter glad that I had my sister back.

''Having fun ?'',Emmett chuckled.

As I looked up at him I realized we were the only one's left on the plane.

''Fuck ! How long was I asleep ?'',I asked standing up.

''About an hour.'',Emmett shrugged.

''Fuck !'',I muttered.

''Don't worry the plane only landed about 20 minutes ago and plus the pilot's a friend of ours' so he didn't mind waiting.'',Alice said.

''Wow, that makes me feel so much better.'',I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

''C'mon grumpy pants, we gotta go.'',Alice laughed shoving me slightly.

We got off the plane after me apologising to the pilot at which he just nodded his head. We all walked hand-in-hand to the conveyor belt and grabbed our suitcases, when we approached the doors the whole family was there, well Emmett's but they're still family. Alice ran to Jasper, while Emmett and I ran right at everyone else laughing when we all nearly tripped over each other.

''We missed you all so much.'',Esme sobbed.

''Shh.. it's okay Esme, we're back now.'',I said stroking her hair.

While she hugged Emmett I went and hugged Carlisle.

''Welcome back.'',Carlisle smiled.

''Glad to be back.'',I giggled as he kissed my forehead.

I then hugged Rosalie and Edward. Me and Edward were okay now, but it still pissed him off that he couldn't read my mind. When we were done hugging and sobbing we made our way to the cars, where my Mom and Dad were sitting.

''MOM ! DAD !'',I squealed running to them and giving them hugs.

''Hey Darlin'.'',Peter smiled kissing my hair.

''Hey Sugar.'',Charlotte grinned kissing my cheek and giving me another hug.

''Why didn't you guys come inside ?'',I asked.

''We thought we'd surprise you.'',Peter shrugged.

''Hi Peter, Char.'',Emmett grinned shaking their hands.

''Hey how've ya been ?'',Charlotte asked.

''I've been good and you ?'',Emmett replied.

''I've been great, me and the girls have had great fun decorating the houses.'',Charlotte grinned.

''Wow, Mom and Alice actually let you and Rose decorate. It's a miracle.'',Emmett chuckled.

''Oh shut up, Emmett !'',Alice yelled.

''Nope.'',He laughed.

''Okay, come on.I'm hungry and I'm tired, not a great combination so can we go now ?'',I whined.

''Of course Baby. Let's go.'',Emmett said kissing my head and leading me to his jeep.

He lifted me into the passenger seat before running around to the driver's side and got sat there for a few minutes waiting on Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and though they got to the jeep and climbed in.I drifted in and out of consciousness throughout our journey and the last thing I remember was Emmett carrying me somewhere.

**A/N:Hi that's what happened.I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and update soon.I know I promised a few chapters back that I'd give Emmett and Bella some time together but that's not what they wanted to do at that particular moment. So the next chapter or two it will happen.I think they deserve a break, enough of my babbling I'll talk to you soon, love you all xx ~ Lulu**


	16. Chapter 16:The End

**A/N:Hey sorry for taking so long to write this, I just couldn't think of what to write but it finally came to me.I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the support, love you all xx ~ Lulu**

**Disclaimer:I keep forgetting to do this but you already know I don't own Twilight that honour goes to Stephanie Meyer.I just like messing around with the characters.**

**Chapter 16**

I woke up to the feel of the bed shifting slightly.I looked up to see Alice sitting there, cross-legged and staring at me with a grin on her face.

''What do you want Alice ?'',I sighed sitting up.

''Just wanted to see if you were awake.''.She chirped.

''Why ?'',I moaned. She shrugged her shoulders, still grinning.''Alice !'',I said in a warning voice.

''What ?'',She said holding her hands up.

''What are you planning ?'',I asked.

''Nothing !'',She said in a high-pitched voice unlike her normal high-pitched voice.**(A/N:Sorry if that's confusing..lol)**

''Alice !'',I repeated.

''Alice I told you NOT to wake up Bella.'',Emmett's voice echoed up the stairs.

''Yeah, Alice. Emmett told you NOT to wake me up !'',I smirked crossing my arms over my chest.

''Shut up !'',She pouted, stomping out of the room.

''Wait Alice !'',I called.

She walked back into the bedroom still pouting.

''What ?'',She moaned.

''I'm sorry for upsetting you and to show how sorry I am, I give you permission to pick out my outfit for today.'',I said.

''THANK YOU !'',She screeched jumping up and down before giving me a hug and running to my closet.

She continued blabbering on and on and on so I decided to block her out. I suddenly felt a very strong burning in my throat as my hand flew to my neck as if trying to smother the flames.

''Alice, please hurry up.I need to hunt !'',I ground out through gritted teeth.

''One second !'',She chirped.

''Alice, if you don't hurry the fuck up I will hold you responsible for me killing someone, got it ?'',I hissed.

''Okay, here.'',She said handing me black skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top and hot pink stilettos.

''Thanks, hey this is actually a really cute outfit.'',I said which earned me glares from her before she laughed and ran out the door and down the stairs.

I began changing as the door opened again.

''Shit, Alice said you were dressed already.'',Edward said shielding his eyes.

''Ever heard of knocking ?'',I asked.

''Sorry.'',He sighed, still holding his hands in front of his face.

I laughed and moved his hands from in front of his face.''I'm done, anyway what did you want ?'',I asked but before Edward could answer Emmett came in holding a styrofoam cup containing animal blood.

''Hey Em, thanks.'',I smiled kissing him lightly and taking the cup.

''Morning Baby girl and your welcome.'',Emmett chuckled.''You ready to spend the day with me ?''

''I know you wanted to hang out today but could you give me and Edward a few minutes, he says he needs to talk to me.'',I said.

''Okay, but when your done talking your coming with me.'',He grinned desire and lust obvious on his face and in his eyes.

''Of course, Baby.I'll see you down stairs.'',I replied standing on my tip-toes and kissing him.

''I love you.'',He whispered.

''I love you more.'',I replied kissing his nose before he left the room.

''Right so I umm... I need some advice.'',Edward whispered rubbing the back of his neck.

''Okay... care to explain ?'',I asked, sitting on my bed and patting the spot beside me signalling for him to sit, he sat beside me and smiled, a few times he opened and closed his mouth to speak but kept deciding against it making him look like a fish.I tried my best not to laugh at him and finally said.''I don't mean to pressure you but I kinda wanted to spend today with Emmett.''

''Sorry, I just don't know how to say it.'',He sighed burying his face in his hands.

''Okay well.. could you tell me what it's about ? And we can work from there.'',I said.

''Rosalie.'',He replied.

''Rose ? What about her ?'',I asked slightly confused.

''I uh... I think I love her.'',He mumbled.

''YOU WHAT ?!'',I yelled.

''Shut up, Bella !'',He yelled back in a hushed whisper.

''Sorry.'',I whispered.''So you think you love Rose ? What's the problem ?''

''1st of all we're not together and 2nd of all I don't know if she loves me back.'',He said matter-of-factly.

''Typical can't you read the signs ?'',I muttered.

''What ?'',He asked.

''How do you guys not see it ? All the signs we give off that we like you.I mean seriously, it's like you walk around with your heads up your asses.'',I said.

''What do you mean ?''

''It's so obvious that Rose wants you, have you ever notice how whenever she walks past you wouldn't she 'accidently' brush her hand against your arm or something and then apologise ?''

''Yeah.''

''And whenever you look at her you see her staring at you then she quickly turns away and whenever you see her she'd smile.''

''Yeah.''

''Exactly, she wants you but she's waiting for you to make the first move.'',I explained.

''Really ?'',He asked.

''For fuck sake ! Yes !'',I exclaimed.

''Thank you, Bella.I owe you.'',He said giving me hug.

''Your welcome, tell me what she says.'',I laughed.

''I will.'',He chuckled.

He left the room smiling as I walked down the stairs to see Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch playing video games.

''Hey Jazz.'',I said sitting beside Emmett.

''Hey Baby girl, what did Edward want ?'',Emmett asked.

''Hi Bella.'',Jasper said as he blew up a tank.

''Nothing.'',I said.

''Okay... you ready ?'',Emmett asked.

''Where are we going ?'',I replied.

''It's a surprise.'',He grinned.

''Jasper should I be worried ?'',I asked.

''Nah, you'll be okay.'',Jasper chuckled.

''Thanks.'',I laughed as I took Emmett's hand and left the house.

As we reached his jeep he opened the door for me as his hands rested on my hips before he lifted me into the jeep.I smiled at him and kissed him lightly before he closed the door then ran around to the driver's he hopped in he started the jeep and we took off down the stoney track leading to the main road.I leaned my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes.

''You okay, Baby girl ?'',Emmett asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine, but you know I hate surprises, will you please just tell me where we're going.'',I moaned.

''No it's a surprise, now suck it up and put this on.'',He said handing me a blind fold.

''You really need to stop spending so much time with Alice.'',I laughed as I tied the blind fold around my head and pulled it over my eyes.

''Shut up !'',He said.

I laughed again before laying my head back on the head rest and waiting to get to our twenty minutes later we came to a stop.

''We're here.'',Emmett said.

''That's great, can I take this off now ?'',I asked reaching for the blind fold.

''No not yet, wait a few minutes.'',He replied.

''Fine.'',I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

Emmett began unbuckling my seatbelt before pulling me into his lap,as he hopped out of the jeep, me still being cradled in his arms he planted me on my feet, closing the door and locking it he rested his hands on my hips gently guiding me to where he wanted me to stand.

''Now ?'',I asked.

''Now.'',He replied enthusiastically.

As I pulled off my blind fold I looked up to see a huge sign reading 'Mt. Greenwood Park'.It was huge and filled with kids of all ages running, laughing, squealing and playing, it was adorably funny but I was confused.

''Em, we're at a park.'',I stated.

''Yeah.'',He grinned showing his dimples that I loved so much.

''Why ?'',I asked completely and utterly confused.

He looked down at me smiling.''Because Baby girl, we've been going out for a while now and we've never been on a real date, so today we will have our first date in my favourite playground in Canada.''

''Aww babe, that's so sweet thank you.'',I replied reaching up and kissing him.

''Your welcome... last one to the swings is an Edward.'',He yelled before running to the swings.

I laughed at how childish he could be before racing after him.I will admit that this was the best first date I'd ever had. Emmett and I took turns pushing each other on the swings, playing on the roundabout, going down the slides, climbing the walls and just chasing each other, it was the most fun I'd had in God knows how many years and what makes it better was it was with my we were heading for the exit hand-in-hand we saw a little girl sitting on the bench crying.I walked over and crouched down to meet her height as did Emmett.

''Hey Sweetheart, you okay ?'',I asked.

She sniffled quietly before looking up at me. She had the purest blue eyes I'd ever seen, long brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and a small heart shaped face, she was adorable.

''Yes Ma'am.I-I'm fine t-thank you.'',She stuttered.

''Are you sure, Sweetheart ? Where's your Mom or Dad ?'',I asked.

''My Momma said she'd b-be right back, b-but she never c-came.'',She sobbed holding her head in her hands.

I sat beside her on the bench and gently hugged her to me.''It's okay don't cry it's gonna be alright. Shh...'',I soothed.

She cried for a few minutes before her sobbing died down.''What's your name, squirt ?'',Emmett asked.

''Amelia Emma D-Dergana.'',She replied holding her tiny hand out to him.

He gently took her hand in his and shook it ever so slightly.

''Nice to meet you, my name's Emmett and this is my girlfriend, Bella.'',He grinned.

''Nice to meet you, Amelia.'',I replied pushing her hair back from her face.

''N-nice to meet you Emmett, Bella.'',She returned.

Emmett stood then and sat on the other side of her, touching her arm I could see she was freezing.I shrugged Emmett's jacket off my shoulders and wrapped it around Amelia.

''There you go, is that better ?'',I asked.

''Yes, thank you.'',She smiled.

''Say squirt, how would you like to come back to our place for some hot cocoa ?'',Emmett asked grinning.

She nodded enthusiastically before hopping off the bench, Emmett and I each took one of her hands as we began our walk back to the jeep.

***TIME SKIP***

***Arriving at the Cullen's***

As I hopped out of the jeep Amelia on my hip I took Emmett's hand and we walked to the house; it was a beautiful white mansion, with a mahogany door, plenty of windows, huge garden, numerous water fountains, tons of flower beds, a volleyball and tennis court, a basketball court, a stable and a big shed and that was just there was eight bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge kitchen, an attic and basement, an exceptionally large library, a gym, an indoor swimming pool and a game room.

As the three of us entered the house all talking stopped and everyone turned to us.

''Hey what's up ?'',Emmett asked leading me to the ruby red love seat.

''Hi Emmett, who's this ?'',Carlisle asked gesturing to Amelia.

''Um.. everyone this is Amelia. We found her crying in the park, she said that her mother left her there and never came back, we thought we'd bring her home and take care of her.'',I said.

''Hello.'',She said quietly.

''Hello dear, would you like something to drink ? Maybe some hot cocoa ?'',Esme asked.

''Yes please Ma'am.'',She whispered.

Esme laughed quietly.''Please dear call me Esme.''

Amelia just nodded, as Esme left the room everyone turned back to us.

''Hi my name's Alice and this is my husband Jasper.'',Alice said.

''Hello Alice, Jasper.'',Amelia replied.

Rose stood from her seat beside Edward _hmm... she must have said yes, yay for them. _and knelt in front of us.''Hey there, Sweet pea. My name's Rosalie and this is my boyfriend Edward.'',Rose smiled offering her hand to Amelia.

Amelia took Rosalie's hand in hers and shook it smiling at her.

''Nice to meet you Rosalie, Edward.'',Amelia returned.

''Hey there little one. My name's Carlisle, Esme's husband.''Carlisle smiled shaking her hand.

''Nice to meet you Carlisle. Your home is very pretty.'',Amelia said looking around the living room.

Just then Esme came in holding a mug of hot cocoa.

''There you are dear.'',Esme smiled passing the mug to Emmett, who passed it to me, as I passed it to Amelia.

''Thank you, Esme.'',Amelia grinned taking a sip of the drink.

As Amelia drank her hot cocoa we conversed until she eventually fell asleep.I carried her up to mine and Emmett's bedroom setting her in the middle as Emmett and I lay on either side of her.

''Emmett ?'',I whispered.

''Yeah, Babe ?'',He whispered.

''Are you happy that we found Amelia tonight ?'',I asked.

''Of course, why ?'',He asked.

''I was thinking that if her mother doesn't show we could adopt her ?'',I said.

''Babe, I'd love nothing more.'',He grinned.

I grinned back.''I love you.''

''I love you more.'',He said kissing my forehead.

I fell asleep moments later as happy as ever.I had found my baby girl, I had Emmett and I had loving friends and family.I could want nothing more.I was content.

**A/N:Hey guys that's it for D.R. I'm finished. This is where Emmett and Bella wanted to leave it, if you have any questions of what happened to maybe Amelia's Mom or anything else I'll happily answer them.I hope you've enjoyed D.R. as I've loved writing it, thanks for all the support.I love you all xx ~ Lulu xx**


End file.
